Dating Game
by cwgranger
Summary: AU. BPOV. Bella never went to Forks. Her mom forces her onto a dating show. Can she find the love she's been searching for? Please read and review! Rating changed to T only because of references to certain activities.
1. I Can't Believe I'm Doing This

Disclaimer: The characters in the Twilight series are not my slaves. They belong to Mrs. Meyer. I just get to have fun with them for a while.

"Do I really have to do this?" I whined from the make-up chair. Renee was standing behind the woman applying mascara to my eyelashes.

"It's too late. You already signed the contract, honey." Her eyes were filled with joy at the prospect of me being on TV.

I groaned inwardly. "I had a cold, and you drugged me up with cough syrup. How is that legal?"

"It just is. Bella, you should be excited! You're going on a game show!" Renee clapped her hands in excitement.

"I'm just going to embarrass myself by tripping or something. Besides, who really finds love on a game show? I don't even get to see them until the end. What if I pick a really ugly guy?" I started to get panicky just thinking about it.

"Miss Swan? I'm finished with your make-up." She turned the chair so I could look at myself in the mirror. I couldn't help but stare. My make-up was very natural, but I had a healthy glow to my face. There were no imperfections on my skin. I looked…pretty.

"Oh, Bella! You look gorgeous!" Renee pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you," I said to the make-up artist. "Thanks, Mom."

I felt so out of my element. Never before had I been beautified to within an inch of my life. The wardrobe people had put me into a deep blue dress with a deep gold belt cinching the waist. I also was wearing three-inch strappy heels in the same color gold. All my jewelry was in yellow gold as well. My hair was super straight, and practically my whole body had been waxed.

Someone in a headset approached us, "Five minutes, Miss Swan."

"Okay. Mom, can you help me walk around? I want to practice before going out there. I really don't want to fall."

"Sure sweetie. We'll walk over to where you're supposed to enter." She helped me out of the chair, and I made it over there successfully. I never fell and was feeling quite confident until the show's theme song began playing.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to tonight's episode of Blind Date. Tonight's bachelorette is Bella Swan from Phoenix, Arizona. Tonight is her night to find love. Say hello to Bella!" the host, Daniel Kratz announced, cueing me to walk on stage.

Thunderous applause and bright, blinding lights met me as I walked on stage. Daniel had a wide grin on his face, and I kissed him on the cheek. I had a fake grin plastered on my face, but no one seemed to notice or care. "Hi, Daniel. It's great to be here."

"Why don't you take a seat?" He gestured to a pink, poufy chair.

"Thank you," I replied as I settled into the very comfortable chair.

"Now Bella, to your left is a divider. Behind it are three very eligible bachelors. There is a divider between each one so they can't see you or each other." At the phrase "eligible bachelor", applause and catcalls came from all the female members of the audience. "So Bella, you know how this works, right?"

"Yes. I'll ask these handsome gentlemen the questions on these cards and pick the one I like the most in the end," I recited the lines perfectly. I was realizing that there was a lot more to these game shows than being you.

"That would be correct, Bella. So tell us a little about your self."

Oh no, the big monologue. "Well, I'm twenty-five, and I'm studying for a master's degree in English. I love literature, especially the classics. I listen to classical music, and my favorite instrument is the piano. I'm not outdoorsy, but I have simple tastes. I'm a hopeless romantic and want a passionate relationship. I hope you guys are up for the challenge."

"Lovely, Bella. Now we're going to have each of the bachelors say a few things about themselves. Bachelor number one?"

"Hey Bella. I'm Mike. I enjoy sports and all sorts of outdoor activities. I'm a hometown boy looking for a hometown girl." His voice was sweet, and I could tell he was from a small town. I hoped he didn't expect me to go hiking or anything like that.

"Your turn Bachelor number two."

"Hi Bella, I'm Jacob. I live on La Push Reservation. I love the beach and fixing cars. I even ride motorcycles. I'm looking for a girl who likes adventure." He sounded husky and sexy. I liked that he loved being a risk taker, but I didn't think I could keep up with him. I just wasn't coordinated or brave enough. He sounded like he was very muscular though.

"And last but not least, Bachelor number three."

Then the best voice yet came over the speakers, "Hello Bella. My name is Edward. I love classical music and compose my own on the piano. Reading classical literature is also a hobby. Okay, forget the monologue. Bella, I think you are beautiful, but I'd rather get to know the real you. Not what the show's writers have written for you." I liked this guy. He was open and honest, and it seemed like he was reading my mind. And that voice. It was like velvet to my ears. I wondered if he looked just as good.

"Now that we've met our bachelorette and the handsome bachelors vying for her attention it's time for us to go to our first commercial break." When the cameras went off, Daniel's smile disappeared. "I'm starting to sweat! Get out here towel boy!" A scared-looking weed of a man came out and wiped Daniel's face. It looked like his charismatic TV persona didn't translate off screen. Nice to know.

I was then assaulted b the hair and make-up people. Someone yanked a brush through my hair while another person applied a new layer of lip gloss to my lips. Then I was choked by a cloud of hairspray. When I finally stopped coughing, I became aware of yelling going on to my left. It was muffled, so I strained to hear.

"You are supposed to follow the prepared monologue, Mr. Cullen!" I recognized the voice as belonging to the production manager.

"How is she supposed to get to know me if I recite what you told me to?" His voice was hushed, but I clearly heard it. I agreed with him, and I thought that was really sweet. Jacob and Mike didn't seem to hear him though. Mike was trying to seduce me with his fantasies. Most of them were actually quite disgusting. Jacob seemed to be humming to himself.

"We based your answers on that questionnaire you filled out. It is you who answering, practically. So stick to the answers we gave you!" I saw her storm pass me; steam almost pouring out of her ears.

"Not a chance," I heard Edward mutter under his breath. I was impressed. Most people would just do what they were told for a chance to stay on TV.

"Five seconds," announced the production manager. Oh God, here we go.


	2. The Only Intelligent Answers

Disclaimer: The characters originally from Twilight do not belong to me

Disclaimer: The characters originally from Twilight do not belong to me. That honor lies with the great Stephenie Meyer.

"Five, four…" and she held up fingers to finish the countdown.

Daniel plastered the smile back on his face, "Welcome back. Before the commercial we introduced you to our contestants. Now it's time for the question round. Bella will ask our bachelors a series of questions to get to know them better. That will lead us to our first elimination. Bella, if you would."

I picked up the stack of cards lying next to my chair. I was supposed to ask each of them three questions. The cards were marked to show whom to ask. Edward had inspired me, so I decided to disregard those labels. "Bachelor number two, where would you take me on our first date?"

Jacob hesitated for half a second and then improved, "The beach for a moonlit picnic. There's a great beach on the reservation."

"Sounds romantic. If you could cook me a meal for a romantic dinner, what would it be, Bachelor number one?" Mike was silent. "Bachelor number one?"

"Sorry. They didn't give me an answer for that question. I can't cook, so I would probably have my mom cook us something." The worst part of that was that Mike sounded completely serious. I groaned inwardly, a mama's boy.

"I guess that sounds tasty. Bachelor number three, if I was at home, sick, what would you do?" This was a good one, and with as many trips to the hospital as I had taken, it was a genuine concern.

Without missing a beat, Edward answered, "I would bring soup, medicine, DVDs, CDs, and books for you, and I would stay with you until you got better." The female members of the audience loved that. I was shocked and very touched. That's exactly what I would want.

"That's very sweet. Okay, I love books. Bachelor number two, what's your favorite book and why?"

"Truthfully, I don't read much. I guess it would have to be this book I use to help me build cars." I heard a scoff out in the audience. It seemed to have come from a striking blonde in the front row. She was seated in the middle of a group of the best looking people I had ever seen. They all had to be related because they all shared the pale skin and gold eyes, and I wondered if they were related to one of the bachelor. Something told me they were Edward's family. I could only hope.

I gathered my thoughts and remembered what I was supposed to be doing. "Okay then. Bachelor number three, if you could give me any gift, what would it be?"

"I would compose a piece on the piano for you and only you. It would be my way of expressing my feelings to you."

I felt my heart melt. "Wow." There was a lump in my throat, and tears came to my eyes. "Bachelor number one, what's more important, inner or outer beauty?"

Mike blurted out, "Outer. I'm not having sex with someone who's ugly. Oh, I mean inner. A mix of both? I'm just going to shut up now." Jacob and Edward burst out laughing. Jacob's laugh was deep and throaty. Edward's was almost musical. I liked it.

"Oh my. Well, moving on then. Would your parents like me, Bachelor number one?" This was his chance to redeem himself. Not that I thought he could.

"My dad would, and Mom would if you could take care of me." I cringed. His mom was expecting me to take her place. Two words: hell no.

"That's nice to know. Bachelor number two, what would you expect of me as your girlfriend or wife?"

"You would be my equal. The only thing I would ask is for you to put up with my friends. I'm not expecting you to 'take care of me'." His voice was thick with amusement. I laughed a little at that. I didn't like that he was making fun of Mike to make himself seem better though.

"Interesting. Now, Bachelor number three, if you were going to propose, how would you do it?" I was leery of that question. I wasn't to keen on marriage, but I really wanted to know what Edward would say. He had answered all his questions perfectly, and I really liked him.

"I would take you to our special place with a picnic full of your favorite foods. I would wait until sunset to get down on my knee and tell you all my feelings. I would propose with my mother's engagement ring as a token of my undying love and devotion." Oh my gosh, he the most romantic guy I had ever met! I felt myself falling for him, and I had never even laid my eyes on him!

The host spoke before I could, "How romantic. Okay ladies and gentlemen, it's time for Bella to end one bachelor's time on our show. Do you know who you want to let go, Bella?"

"Yes." I knew exactly who was going home first.

"We'll find out who will be leaving our show after this commercial." The cameras went off air, and Daniel's behavior was the same as before. I was attacked again, and then the production manager paid me a visit.

"Why didn't you read off the questions to the right bachelors? Did you not notice the labels at the top?" Her eyes were almost red with fury.

"I decided to ask the questions as I saw fit. I know that they all had to memorize prepared answers. I wanted to get to know them by having them answer honestly." I told her the truth, and she didn't seem to like that.

She threw her arms up in frustration as she stormed off. "What is with these people? Why can't they do as they're told?" I chuckled to myself and heard Edward's musical laugh as well. Mike was cursing under his breath, and Jacob was just silent. Renee was standing in the wings giving me thumbs up. I waved and composed myself for the show.

"Welcome back. Before the break, our bachelors answered questions asked by Bella. Now it is time for her to eliminate one of the three. So Bella, who will it be?" He turned his attention onto me. The audience was silent.

"Well Daniel, I've decided that Bachelor number one is just not right for me." Edward was silent, but Jacob was celebrating not being picked. I heard nothing come from the cubicle next to me.

"Bella, now you get to meet him before we send him home. Come on Bachelor number one." Mike came from behind the screen. He was cute with boyish good looks, sort of like the boy-next-door type. I gave him a hug, and applause erupted from the audience.

"I'm sorry Mike. I hope you find that special someone one day." I gave him a big smile to show him how sorry I was.

"You too, Bella." He walked off stage. I felt a little bad, but I really didn't like his answers of his fantasies.

"That's one down and one to go. The last thing to do before you pick again is for you to meet the families. Are you ready?"

"Yes." I was a little nervous, but I was pretty sure whom I was going to pick already.

"Family of Bachelor number two, please come up."


	3. Who'll It Be?

Disclaimer: Bella and company belong to Stephenie Meyer and not me

A/N: I know I told most of you that I wouldn't be updating until tomorrow, but here it is. I don't think I'll be hearing any complaints.

Disclaimer: Bella and company belong to Stephenie Meyer and not me. I deal with it on a day-to-day basis, so can you.

Up came an older man in a wheelchair. There were many wrinkles in his russet brown skin, and I could just imagine what Jacob looked like. "Hello Bella. I'm Billy, Jacob's dad."

"Hi, sir. So what can you tell me about your son? Why should I date him?"

Billy laughed and shifted in his chair. "He loves to get into mischief, but I know he would let no harm come to you. Jacob can be a little wild sometimes, especially when his friends are around. He really likes wolves and revamping cars. Jacob would treat you right. I have no doubt of that in my mind." He was grinning the whole time, and I could tell he loved his son a lot.

"Thank you. He sounds like a very good man," I said truthfully. Jacob sounded like he would be a good lover for any woman. As he wheeled himself back into the audience, I could see him staring at that very beautiful family. He sat rigidly in his seat next to them. I wondered if I was imagining things.

"Bella, now it's time to hear from Bachelor number three's family. Here they come." The beautiful family got up without an invitation from Daniel. They seemed to be all paired up and really young. I wondered how they were all related.

"Hello Bella. My name is Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme. We're Edward's adopted parents. This is Emmett and Rosalie, his brother and sister-in-law. The other couple is Alice and Jasper, his sister and brother-in-law." He pointed out each couple, and I wondered who he looked most like, Alice or Emmett.

Esme decided to tell me about Edward, "Edward is one of the most remarkable young men I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. He's amazingly sweet and thoughtful. He is a piano genius, and what he plays usually tells you what mood he's in. You would be very lucky to have him."

"Thank you. Edward sounds very charming to say the least." His family made their way back to their seats. I couldn't help notice that Jacob's father was glaring at them. His eyes were full of hatred, and I knew I wasn't imagining that.

"Bella, it's time for you to pick on of our bachelors. Have you made your decision?" I could feel the stares of everyone in the studio on me.

I hesitated, "Yes. I know who I want to go on a date with."

"We'll hear her decision after this last commercial break." The only difference now was that the production manager didn't talk to any of us. I was confident in my decision. I felt attraction to one guy, but I was falling for the other. The commercial break felt very short, but I was ready when the cameras came back on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Bella has made her decision. Now tell us, who have you chosen?"

"Bachelor number three." Applause was coming from everywhere. I could see that Esme was beaming with happiness. I knew I was blushing, but I also had a genuine smile on my face.

"Bella, first you'll meet Bachelor number two."

I saw a very tall man with tanned skin. His smile was friendly, but I could see sadness in his eyes. "I'm really sorry, Jacob. It wasn't an easy decision to make, but I'm sure you'll find the right girl."

"It's okay, but I wished you would have at least picked Mike over him." Jacob pulled me into a tight hug and then walked into the wings. I was perplexed by what he had said. Why did he and his father dislike Edward and his family so much?

"Bella, now it is time to meet the man you picked. Come on, Bachelor number three!"

My eyes fell upon the best looking guy I had ever seen in my life. His hair was bronze, and his eyes were gold. Brighter than the color of my shoes. In his hand was a single red rose. "Breathe Bella," he said with a small chuckle.

"Edward? You don't look like Alice or Emmett."

"No, I don't. We'll talk about that later. This is for you." Edward presented me with the rose and kissed me on the cheek.

"That's the end of tonight's episode of Blind Date. I'll see you again next week." The cameras went off and people started leaving, but I could only stare into Edward's eyes.

"You are beautiful. I like the way you stood up to Karen." (That was the production manager's name.)

"You were my inspiration. I overheard the disagreement you two had." I blushed and looked away. Edward laughed and put a finger under my chin to lift my face back up to his. He started to lean in for a kiss when Karen interrupted.

"Time to go home. You guys can keep the clothes." She had a smirk on her face that I wanted to rip off. The moment was lost. Damn her.

Edward was looking at me appraisingly, "You should keep that dress. It looks beautiful on you."

I felt my cheeks turn red. "Yeah, but I hate the shoes. I can't walk very well in heels. I'm too clumsy."

"I'll walk you backstage so you can change shoes." He put his arm around my waist, and I put mine around his. For support, of course.

"Thank you. I have to say, you had the best answers out of all of them. How did you know to say all of the right things?" I couldn't see his face; I was watching my feet to make sure I didn't trip over anything.

"I answered truthfully. Those were all of the things I would do. I guess that's just the way I am." I looked up into his eyes and was shocked by how sincere they were. I stumbled over something, but Edward caught me before I could even begin to fall forward. "Are you okay?" His eyes were now filled with concern.

"Yeah. Nice reflexes," I complimented. Then I was embarrassed; I didn't even say thank you! "Thank you for not letting me fall."

"You're welcome. Are these your things?"

"Yes." I stuffed my jeans and t-shirt into my purse and changed into my black flats. The relief in my feet was immediate. "That feels so much better." I started to leave when Edward stopped me.

"Don't you want these?" He held up one of the gold heels.

"No. I told you I can' walk in them. Besides, I don't have anywhere to wear them."

"I can fix that." The grin on his face made me blush. "Would you like to go somewhere with me? The night is young, and I did rightfully win one date with you."

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I can't refuse. Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

"I hate surprises. Can't you just tell me?" I stuck out my bottom lip and used my best puppy dog eyes on him. He took a sharp intake of breath, and I could see his resolve crumbling. "Please?"

"Would you be satisfied if I gave you a hint?" He was looking to compromise. I felt a little bad.

"Sure. Make it an easy one."

"I got the idea from one of the other bachelors." I tried to remember what Jacob and Mike had said. The first thing I remembered was Mike's comment about sex. I felt my face heat up. Luckily, we were at the door, so I could duck my head when Edward held it open for me. The night air in L.A. was refreshing and cooler. The moon was high in the sky, but there weren't many stars. It was beautiful.

"I heard Edward laughing behind me. "What are you laughing at?"

"Your face was really red after I told you about getting the idea from either Mike or Jacob. You thought I was talking about that one thing Mike said, didn't you?" I could only nod, I was so embarrassed. "Don't worry, I wasn't referring to that." By then, we had reached the gates of the lot. "Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you?" He kissed my forehead, and I realized how could his lips were.

"Hey! Take that sumwhere else!" someone slurred from the shadows. I looked around to see who was there.

"How much have you had to drink, Mike?" Suddenly, Mike came into view.


	4. Absolutely Charming

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these wonderful characters; I just get to play with them

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these wonderful characters; I just get to play with them.

"Why d'you wanta know, Edward?" He stumbled a little, and I could smell alcohol as he got closer.

"Mike, you smell like vodka. How much did you drink?" I started to move towards him until Edward stopped me. He positioned himself in between Mike and me.

"Bella, stay outta this. It's between me an' Eddie here." He looked very unsteady, and I was afraid he was about to drop.

"What do you want, Mike?" Edward was speaking in a low, menacing voice. It was a little scary, but I was flattered that he was protecting me. Even if it was from harmless little Mike.

"I wanta claim what rightfully should be mine." Mike was staring at me. I felt goosebumps erupt on my arms.

"She picked me Mike. You're just going to have to let it go."

"No!" Mike swung a punch at Edward but hit the wall instead. He crumbled to his knees as he cried in pain. I pushed past Edward to Mike.

"Are you okay?" I grabbed his hand to see if it was broken. Mike stopped whining while I determined that nothing was broken. "No broken bones. You should be fine." That's when he leaned in for a kiss. "Ew, Mike. No!" I shoved him away and jumped up.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Mike put a hand over his mouth until the contents of his stomach started spewing out. Edward swung me up into his arms and stepped back so that nothing would get on us. Up in his arms, I felt safe. It just felt right. I could have stayed that way forever, but I noticed Mike had passed out in his own vomit.

"We have to get him somewhere. We can't just leave him here." I looked into Edward's eyes and saw he was amused. I couldn't help but laugh. That was really funny.

"The hotel isn't far from here. Let's take him back and then go where we were headed." Edward glanced at me for approval.

"That sounds good. How will we get him there?" I was still in Edward's arms, and Mike was snoring in a puddle of puke at our feet.

"I'll carry him."

"That requires you to put me down." I really didn't want him to, but Mike needed our help.

"What if I don't want to? I'd much rather carry you to our date than carry Mike here to our hotel." His grin was mischievous.

"Please? I really don't want to leave him here." I stuck out my bottom lip knowing he couldn't resist.

"Okay. Let's hurry though." He sat me down away from Mike as he threw him over his shoulder. Edward didn't seem to be struggling even though I knew Mike was dead weight. We made it there in record time. Edward propped Mike up in a chair, and I ran up to put my bag in my room. Renee was waiting.

"Hey, honey. You did great earlier. I really like Edward." She gave me a hug.

"So do I. I'll be back in a few hours; we're going out tonight." I rushed to the mirror and started freshening up.

"Okay. I'll be in my room if you need me." We walked out together, and I headed downstairs. Edward was waiting for me outside the elevator.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward held his arm out to me, and I linked mine around his.

"Sorry, my mom wanted to talk. She was waiting for me in my room," I explained as we walked out the front door.

"It's okay. We have plenty of time, unless she gave you a curfew." His eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Nope. I'm free to do what I want. The sky's the limit!" I laughed at the thought of a curfew.

"What do you want to do?"

"Spend time with you to get to know you better. Blind Date is a little impersonal." I wasn't paying attention to where we going until I felt sand under my feet.

"We're here," Edward whispered. The beach was beautiful under the moonlight. The ocean was a dark gray except where it reflected the moon. The waves were calm, and the beach was deserted. "Unfortunately, I don't have a picnic set up for us."

"I'm not hungry." My voice was breathy, because I was still struck by how beautiful the scene in front of me was.

"Come on." Edward led me to the edge of the tide and kicked off his shoes and rolled up his pant legs. I slipped out of my shoes and stuck one foot into the water. It wasn't that cold, so I waded in up to my ankles. Edward was by my side in an instant.

"This feels good. My feet are still aching." That was another reason I hated wearing heels. They hurt too damn much.

"Want me to help?"

"If you would, please." I walked to a patch of dry sand and plopped down, glad to get off my feet. Edward followed and sat down in front of me. I held out one foot and made sure my dress was covering everything. He took it and started to massage it. I had to hand it to him; he was good. I hoped my feet didn't stink.

"So what do you want to know? I'll answer any question you ask." Edward was searching my eyes. I was thinking of where to begin.

"Carlisle and Esme adopted you? What about Alice and Emmett?" His family's faces stood out distinctly in my mind.

"We all are. Esme can't have children, so they adopted Alice, Emmett, and me when I was fifteen. Then her cousin died, and they adopted Rosalie and Jasper. We were in our teens, and they were in their twenties." That's why his parents looked so young; they were only in their thirties!

"How long have your brothers and sisters been together?" I wasn't being judgmental; I just thought they all appeared to be very much in love.

"Practically since they met. We moved to a small town not long afterwards, so you can imagine the gossip." His musical laugh rang out.

"Some people are too chatty. Where did you live?"

"Forks, Washington, until Alice and I graduated."

"Really? My dad is Chief Swan. Did you know him?" Charlie had never mentioned him or his family, so I doubted they had talked much.

"I knew of him, but I never got to meet him. Did you ever visit? I don't remember seeing you before." Something in his eyes told me he was lying, but I never remembered meeting him. I wondered what he wasn't being truthful about. "Other foot, please." I traded my feet and was surprised at how good my foot felt. All of the pain was gone.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" With as wonderful as Edward was, I knew he must have had tons before me. I was overwhelmingly surprised that he hadn't been snatched up.

"No." He wasn't lying; I knew that for sure. But I was shocked.

"Not one?" My mouth was hanging open in disbelief. I quickly shut it.

"No." The corners of his mouth were twitching in an effort not to smile.

"How old are you?" I knew he couldn't be any older than me.

"Twenty-five."

"How have you gone so long without getting a girlfriend?"

"I never found anyone I liked. Though recently, I found this really special girl. I really like her, but I don't know how she feels about me." Edward grinned at me, and I decided to play along.

"Describe this girl and I'll tell you if she likes you. I'm usually pretty good at that."

Edward stared off into space like he was thinking about how to answer. He looked back into my eyes, and his were doing this smoldering thing. I felt my insides melt. I could tell there was something different about him, but I realized that I didn't really care.

"This girl is absolutely beautiful with her long, dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. She's compassionate, intelligent, fun, sweet, and sophisticated. She's everything I've been looking for." My cheeks turned red at the knowledge that he felt so strongly for me. I realized then that I was in love with him. I abandoned the game.

"I really like you. More than I've ever liked anyone," I blurted out, causing my face to blush harder. I adverted my eyes and stared at the sand. I became conscious of the fact that he had let go of my foot, and I noted that it felt better. Edward put a finger under my chin to lift my face.

"I really like you too," Edward said before leaning in for a kiss. The second his lips met mine, a jolt of electricity ran through my body. His lips were cold, but all I felt was fire. I ran my fingers through his hair, and he crushed my body against his. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned as he ran his hands up and down my back. We broke apart several minutes later, panting for breath.

"You are so perfect. What's the catch? Edward's body went rigid, and I could see pain in his eyes. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" I put his face in my hands. His skin really was cold to the touch.

"I'm fine." Edward untangled himself from me and stood up facing the ocean.

I stood up as well and positioned myself in font of him. I put my hands on his rock-hard chest. "No, you aren't. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Have you ever had a secret that you wanted to tell someone but were afraid of what they'd think?" Edward was studying me carefully, almost like he was trying to read my thoughts.

"No, and I don't care what your secret is. I already decided that it doesn't matter. Edward, please tell e what's wrong. I hate to see you in pain."

"Bella, how can you be so sure? What if it is truly horrible?" Edward rested a hand on my cheek. His touch sent shivers up and down my spine.

"I told you; I don't care. Talk to me," I pleaded with him. Keeping it in would hurt him more than telling me. It couldn't be that bad.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I could tell he wanted to tell me but was still afraid.

I kissed him, softly at first. Then Edward deepened it. It went on for a while, like he didn't want to let go. "That's my answer," I said as soon as I could breathe again.

"Bella, I'm not exactly normal."

"What do you mean, Edward?"

"Bella, I'm a vampire," he announced with a sigh.


	5. That Doesn't Surprise Me, Surprisingly

Disclaimer: I love these characters, but I am not their creator. That credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

"Really?" I knew I should be afraid, but I still loved him. Nothing could change that.

"Yes. If you never want to see me again, I understand. Just please don't tell anyone." Edward wouldn't look me in the face. I could tell he thought I hated him.

"Edward, look at me." I took his face between my hands and turned it towards me. "I don't hate you, and I don't want you to leave me alone. I told you it wouldn't matter, and it doesn't."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "How can it not? I'm a monster, Bella!"

"Do you drink human blood?"

"No, my family and I are what we call 'vegetarians'. We only drink animal blood." Edward looked like he was still waiting for the running and screaming.

"Why should I be scared? You won't hurt me." I believed that wholeheartedly.

"Bella, you don't understand how attractive you smell. Your blood is the sweetest smelling I have ever encountered. It has taken all of my willpower not to kill you all night."

"Does this happen often?" I was really curious and still not the least bit scared.

"Never to me. You are right about something though," and his face was adorned with this beautiful, crooked smile.

"What?" The word barely came out, because I could barely breathe.

"I don't want to hurt you." Edward crushed his lips against mine in a kiss that caused every cell in my body to tingle. My hands tangled themselves in his hair. He pulled my waist closer to his, and his hands went back to exploring my back. I slid my tongue along his bottom lip asking for permission. Edward opened his mouth, and our tongues moved as one. He really did taste as good as he smelled. We pulled apart reluctantly because of the need for air.

"Do you even need to breathe?" I asked once we had stopped panting.

"No, but we lose our sense of smell if we do. That's very uncomfortable, because we rely on it primarily." Edward lay down in the sand and patted the patch of sand beside him. I spread my body out over the sand with my arms and head on his chest. My hair was fanned out behind me, and Edward was running his fingers through it. I noticed that he had no heartbeat.

"Do you mind if I ask you more questions?"

"I already said that I would answer any question you asked. Ask away."

"How old are you exactly?" With the sophisticated way Edward talked, I knew he had to be over a hundred.

"115. Carlisle changed me in 1918." Wow, he had been around for a while. I suddenly felt very young and inexperienced.

"Is everyone in your family a vampire?"

"Yes. We have all been together for a long time. Periodically, we move to avoid suspicion and detection. You can't tell anyone about us, Bella." Edward was looking at me seriously.

"I promise I won't. Who would believe me anyway?" I gave him a peck on the lips. "What comes with being a vampire?"

"Enhanced senses, speed, agility, strength, and beauty. We don't sleep or eat. The thirst for blood is the last thing. Vampires are also immortal with eternal youth. Garlic, crosses, and holy water do not affect us."

"What about sunlight? Does that do anything to you?" It seemed to me that there was no way to kill these guys.

"I'll have to show you sometime. Once you see it, you'll know why we don't go out into the sun much." His tone was light and cheerful.

"Is there anything that can destroy a vampire?" There had to be something. Nothing in nature was without a predator.

"Other vampires and werewolves; that's it."

"Werewolves?" That had honestly shocked me.

"Yes, they are our natural enemies. We're pretty much the only things that can kill them."

"Is Jacob a werewolf?" Edward's eyes bore into mine, and I could tell he was surprised at that question.

"How did you know?" So I was right!

"He and his father dislike you and your family so much. When you told me about the werewolves, I figured that's what they were."

"Billy isn't one, but Jacob is. It seems that every time we come to Forks, the generation over at La Push turn into werewolves. I guess it's to make sure that we don't harm anybody."

"Did you know Mike before the show? He seemed to be peeved at you for more than getting me."

"Yes. We went to high school in Forks together. Blind Date picked people who lived in your hometown."

"Where do you live now?"

"Alaska. It's pretty secluded up there, so we are free to do whatever we want. There's another coven up there like us that we are good friends with."

"I'm guessing I can't take you home with me to Phoenix because of the sun thing. Right?" I didn't know what we were going to do once it was time for us to leave L.A. in a couple of days.

"You're worried we're never going to see each other once we leave Los Angeles?" Edward could read me well.

"Yes. I live in Phoenix, and you live in Alaska. What are we going do? I'm not bringing you to Phoenix where you would have stay inside most of the time." I started rambling, because I was distressed. I couldn't bear the idea of not being with Edward. He kissed me softly, which stopped all thought processes.

"Bella, there are other options. I could bring you with me to Alaska. We can live together somewhere else. It's all up to you."

"Let's decide tomorrow. I'm tired of thinking about it already." I yawned and realized how sleepy I really was.

"I should get you back. It's already past midnight." He started to stand up, and I grabbed my shoes and put them on. I looked up, and Edward was all ready to go. He gently helped me up, and we had just left the beach when I tripped over my own feet. I always got clumsier when I was tired. Edward caught me and swung me up into his arms again. "Do you mind if I carry you back to the hotel? I'm afraid you are going to trip and hurt yourself."

"Sure. If I fall asleep, my room number is 214." I settled my face against his chest and closed my eyes. Edward started humming this tune in my ear, and I fell into a deep sleep.

_"Edward, this is all really romantic. You didn't have to go to all this trouble." I gestured towards the lavish picnic spread out before us._

_"Bella, I wanted to. You are so special to me, and I love you with my whole body, heart, and soul. You are what I've been looking for all of the 116 years of my life. Bella Swan, will you marry me?" Edward was on one knee in front of me, holding out one of the most beautiful rings I had ever imagined. I felt tears run down my cheeks._

_"Yes, Edward, I will marry you." He slipped the ring on my finger and swept me into a kiss. "I love you, Edward."_

"I love you too, Bella." This voice didn't come from my dream. I opened my eyes to see Edward sitting on the chair to my bed. I sat straight up, pulling the covers over my chest.

"Edward! I didn't know you were there!" I looked down and realized I was still fully clothed minus shoes. I knew my face was red, because I had been talking in my sleep.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Do you always talk in your sleep?" There was a grin on his face.

"Most of the time." My cheeks and neck were a bright crimson.

"It sounds like you were having a pleasant dream." Oh no.

"How much did you hear?"

"It started with 'Edward, this is so romantic'." I wished I could sink in between the sheets and never come out again. Edward had heard the whole thing. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I rather liked what I heard. Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Do you love me? His grin was gone, and I could see he was dead serious.

"Yes, Edward. I do love you. I realized it when we were out on the beach."

"I love you, too." I beckoned him over, and my lips found his. I sat flat against the headboard with my arms around his neck. I allowed his tongue to enter my mouth. He broke the kiss and worked his way down my neck to my collarbone. He finished by trailing kisses down my arms to the tips of my fingers. "Okay. That's enough. I'm going to keep you pure."

"But, Edward…" I whined.

"No, Bella. You have to remember the time I grew up in. I have old-fashioned values." He was dead-set on this. Edward unwrapped my arms from around his neck and sat down on a chair in the opposite corner of the room. I knew I was not going to sway him, so I decided to get ready for sleep. The clock said it was nearly three in the morning.

"Fine. I'm going to change into my PJs and get some sleep." I grabbed my sweats and a t-shirt and went into the bathroom. I left the door cracked. "Why were you watching me sleep anyway?"

"I want to make sure you're safe. Besides, I don't sleep, and I don't have much to do. Does it bother you?" I could tell he was standing right outside the door. I decided to mess with him.

"Not as much as it probably should," I responded as I shrugged off my dress. I tossed it through the crack in the door. I heard Edward inhale sharply. After unhooking my bra, I threw it out the door too.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I knew I was getting to him. Time for a little more punishment.

"Edward, I'm changing. Could you be a sweetie and put those clothes in my suitcase?"

"Bella, I…" Edward started.

"They're just clothes, Edward. Will you please put them in my suitcase?"

"Okay." I heard my bag unzip as I pulled on my shirt. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and walked out of the bathroom. Edward had his nose buried in my bag. Before I knew it, my bag was shut, and he was standing up straight, looking at me.

"Were you just doing what I thought you were doing?" I asked with my mouth hanging open.

Edward stared into my eyes. "What are you talking about?"


	6. Caught Like a Deer in Headlights

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and its characters, Stephenie Meyer will forever and always.

A/N: Sorry guys, writer's block is a witch. I've been really busy with rehearsals and papers, so I've had no time to write until now. I hope you like this chapter, because I probably won't be posting anything next month. (I want to participate in NaNoWriMo.)

"Edward. I saw what I saw. Did you really just have your nose in my bag?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. Edward had on this perfect mask of innocence. I started to think I really had imagined it after a few moments of silence.

Edward exhaled in an omission of defeat. "Fine, Bella. You're right. Your smell is just so intoxicating. I couldn't help myself."

"Would you like a close-up of the real thing?" I gave him my sad impersonation of a seductive smile. Edward agreed and was at my side in an instant. With his arm around my waist, he grabbed my arm and turned it so the underside was showing. He brushed the tip of his ice-cold nose along the veins in my arm while inhaling deeply. It sent shivers of pleasure up and down my spine. Once he got to the base of my throat, he inhaled even deeper and kissed up to my chin. Edward looked me in the eyes before placing his lips on mine.

He pulled me close as his lips moved against mine. I could feel him pull away and knew that his self-control was being pushed to its limit. As much as I wanted him, I stopped and stepped back. There was a sadness on my face and it translated on to Edward's as well. "Bella, I'm sorry…"

I put my finger to his lips, "It's okay. I understand. I'm tired anyway." It wasn't a complete lie; I could feel fatigue tugging at all of the muscles of my body. He closed those sad topaz gems and sighed out all of his grief and frustration. I walked by Edward and sat on the bed, propped up against pillows. "Would you like to tuck me in?" I teased, hoping he wouldn't make an excuse to leave.

Edward turned around and his eyes were full of hope. "You want me to stay?" I noticed he hadn't moved a single step toward me.

"Of course I do. Edward, I love you," I said it as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Which to me, it was.

Edward looked like a boy whose birthday had come early. "I love you too, Bella."

"Now are you going to come tuck me in, or do I have to it myself?" Edward was again at my side faster than humanly possible.

"Let me do that for you." He lifted the comforter, and I settled down underneath it. Edward made sure I was completely encased except for my head and arms. "Do you want me to stay?"

"I never want you to leave." He stared into my eyes as if he were trying to read my mind. "Will you lay here with me?"

"Bella, I…" Edward started to protest.

I gave him my version of puppy-dog eyes. "Please, Edward?"

Edward smiled that crooked grin, and I knew I had won him over. He climbed in next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed in contentment and snuggled up closer to his solid, ice-cold body. "Are you warm enough?" I nodded and could feel Edward smile in to my hair as he kissed the top of my head. "Sleep, Bella." He started humming in my ear.

I managed to say, "I love you, Edward," before I passed out cold for the second time that night. I'm not sure what I dreamed that time. I awoke several hours later to the sound of my mom rummaging around in my room. "Mom!" I shot straight up and considered a thousand different ways to explain the vampire in my bed. Then I realized that Edward wasn't there.

"Good morning sweetie! How was your date last night?" Renee took a bottle of iced tea out of the mini-fridge.

Although I was confused and very disoriented, I formed a coherent answer, "It was a lot of fun. I think I made the right choice."

"So do I honey. What did you guys do?" Renee always had a habit of being nosy, but I could tell she was surprised to not find Edward in here. Truthfully, so was I.

"He took me to the beach, and we talked. Then he walked me back up to my room." It was mostly the truth.

"Edward didn't stay?"

"Mom! I only met him last night! What kind of girl do you think I am?" I tried to sound hurt, but I felt guilty. I had been ready to do that just last night.

"Bella, I know you're a good girl. I was just making sure." She seemed satisfied by my answer and didn't press me any further. "Anyway, it's lunchtime. Do you want to head down to the restaurant and get something?"

I glanced at the clock, and it was almost noon. "Sure. Just give me an hour to take a shower and get ready. Okay?"

"Sure, honey. I'll be in my room." With that, Renee swept out of my room, and Edward reappeared in her chair.

I gave out a startled cry. He put a finger to his lips. I stayed silent, willing my heart to stay in my chest. Seconds ticked by, and suddenly Edward spoke, "What kind of girl are you? You let a male vampire stay in your room all night."

My heart was finally on its regular rhythm, and I threw a pillow at his head. Edward didn't move as it flew past his face and hit the wall. "I had to her something! She'd never believe me if I said I let you stay but we didn't do anything. I wouldn't have believed me."

Edward's musical laugh rang out as my tirade cut off. Even though I knew I should be mad at him for laughing at me, I couldn't. Soon, I was joining in as I realized how I sounded.

"You don't seem to be much of a morning person," Edward remarked after we had both caught our breath.

I stood up and walked over to Edward. Then I deliberately settled myself in his lap before answering. "Only when I wake up without my favorite teddy bear." I smiled as he did. Edward brushed his lips against mine.

"My apologies. Your mom decided to come in, and I knew how it would look if I was in here." Edward grinned again and all was forgiven.

"Where did you go? I was freaking out when I woke up and Renee was in here. I didn't know how to explain you."

"I hid in the shower. I knew your mom had no intention of going in there, so I figured it was a lot safer than your balcony."

"Because of the whole sun thing?"

"Correct."

Then I realized the rest of what he said. "Hold on. How did you know that Renee wouldn't go in the bathroom?"

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I can hear people's thoughts."

I froze. "Why didn't you tell me this last night?"

"It didn't come up, and I didn't think it was of importance."

Then I had an epiphany, "Because you can't hear my thoughts."

"Very perceptive, Bella. What gave me away?" Edward's face was only a couple inches from mine, but my curiosity kept me lucid.

"You are always looking at me as though you're trying to. So, you can hear everyone's thoughts? Except mine?"

"Yes. Sometimes it comes in handy, but otherwise, my ability is a huge annoyance. I don't want to hear every thought of every person around me. Some people, like Emmett, share too much. I really don't like knowing my family's private business." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache.

"Can't you turn it off and on like a switch?" I could imagine how annoying all of that must have been, but I was relieved that he couldn't hear my thoughts. That would be so embarrassing.

"No, but I have learned to tune it out. Most of the time it's just background noise."

I was curious to know more about his family, "Do any of your family have special abilities too?"

"Carlisle has a theory on that. He believes that each of us take the strongest part of ourselves in to our next life. It, he believes, is increased along with the rest of us. If that is true, then we each have a special talent. Carlisle's without a doubt is his compassion for everything. Esme's would be her caring nature. Emmett is stronger than any of us, and Rosalie is more beautiful. Alice can see the future, and Jasper can sense and control emotions." Edward stated without a hint of arrogance.

"Alice can see the future? Did she know that you would win the show?"

"She didn't know I would win until towards the end. She can only see what will happen after someone makes a choice. Until then, the future is as big a mystery to her as it is to us." Edward started running his fingers through my hair.

"Okay, and Jasper is basically an empathy?" I was starting to feel very normal and not in a good way.

"Yes. That really comes in handy when fights break out or other powerful emotions come out. Sometimes, though, he gets too overwhelmed by everything and has to get away. Your mom is about to call you."

Sure enough, my phone rang a few seconds later, and it was Renee. "Hey sweetie!"

"Hey, Mom. What's up?" I couldn't fathom why she was calling me. It was only around 12:30, so I wasn't late.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to invite Edward to lunch with us." I could tell she wanted to meet him, so she could see what he was really like.

"I'll call and ask and then I'll call you back. Okay?" I didn't have a problem with it.

"Okay, bye!" and she hung up.

I turned to look at Edward. He answered without prompting. "I would love to meet Renee more formally. She's planning on asking us a lot of questions."

"I wouldn't expect any less. Let me call her back right now." I arranged it all with my mom in about a minute. "We're all ready to go. Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

Edward smiled. "No, go ahead. I'll go change my clothes while you're in there."

"Okay." I grabbed some clothes out of my suitcase and headed into the bathroom. Immediately, I jumped under a spray of hot water. While I was washing my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, I thought about all that had happened since the show. I honestly felt like I had known Edward forever. It was as if every event in my life had led up to our meeting. Wow, I really had fallen hard.

Finishing quickly, I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself. The hotel provided a hair dryer, so I took a couple minutes to dry my hair. I began to get dressed when I realized I hadn't grabbed a shirt. I looked on the floor to find the shirt I had slept in only to find it soaked through.

I wondered if Edward was back yet. I had heard the door open and close once but not again. Edward said that vampires had enhanced speed, but I had no idea how much. I knew Edward's physical boundaries, and I didn't know if I should risk it. I made up my mind and grasped the handle on the door.


	7. Interesting Dilemmas

Disclaimer: None of the original characters belong to me. I just borrow them occasionally.

A/N: I was participating in NaNoWriMo. I'm not finished with that novel yet, but I'm taking it a day at a time. Once I'm finished, I may post it on the site even though it's not a fan fiction. (It's about a mob boss's daughter.) Anyway, back to the story.

I opened it a crack and only stuck my head out the door. "Edward?" I called out hesitantly, deciding not to foolishly walk out of the bathroom. I didn't want to take the chance and have Edward be furious with me.

"Yes, Bella?" I heard his voice come from the corner of the room. It seemed like he was starting to walk towards me.

"Wait, don't come over here. I forgot to grab a shirt. Could you be a gentleman and please bring me one?" I pulled my head back into the bathroom and just stuck my arm out with my hand open.

"Sure. Do you have any preferences?" My bag was zipped open, and I heard Edward digging through it.

At first I couldn't remember what I had packed. We were only supposed to be staying here until tomorrow, so I only packed enough clothes for a few days. Suddenly I remembered. "Any of the others beside the black t-shirt. I wore that one on the plane." Renee and I had flown in late two days before and yesterday we were in meetings all day with the show producers until the taping that night.

"Here you go." I felt a piece of soft cloth appear in my hand, and I could feel Edward's presence behind the door.

Withdrawing my hand, I left the door cracked. He didn't need it to hear me, but I needed it to hear him. "Thank you." I glanced down and saw that he had handed me a bright green wraparound blouse. After putting it on, I looked in the mirror. I gasped for the second time in two days at the realization of how pretty I was. The dark wash jeans looked good with the blouse and both colors made my skin look pale in a good way. The green brought out the brown in my eyes, and my face was very bright.

The gasp didn't escape Edward's notice. "Is everything okay in there, Bella?" His voice was layered with concern.

"It's nothing." I took one last glance in the mirror before exiting the bathroom. Edward stood in front of me with his eyes appraising even inch of me. After about a minute or so, I started feeling too uncomfortable, and Edward seemed to notice that my face had achieved a whole new shade of red.

"I don't know if I want you to go out like that. I may have to murder a few guys after I hear what they are thinking," Edward remarked after clicking his tongue. That comment made me turn even redder. Something I didn't even think was possible.

I finally looked at the clock; it was five minutes after one. "Oh, we have to go. Renee's probably about to come barging in here."

"You're right. She's getting her stuff now so she can," Edward said as I started pulling the clothes from last night out of my purse. I slung it over my shoulder and slipped into a pair of flip-flops just as I heard a knock at my door. Opening the door revealed a peppy-looking Renee. Edward was right behind my shoulder, and I saw her glance at him knowingly.

"Hey Mom. This is Edward. Edward, this is my mom, Renee." I decided to introduce them formally because I knew both of them were expecting it even though they already knew each other's names.

I turned sideways so they could shake hands. "It's very nice to meet you Renee."

"The pleasure is mine, Edward. Are you both ready to go?"

"Yeah." Edward closed the door behind us and grabbed my hand as my mom led us to the elevator. Renee watched us with a huge smile the whole way to the restaurant on the ground floor. None of us talked much until we were seated. Renee and I both noted with disgust as our hostess openly flirted with Edward. We were both comforted by the fact that he took no notice of her.

A waiter handed us our menus, and Renee broke the quiet. "So Edward, how old are you? Your parents seemed so young." She barely afforded him a glance as she said this, but I could tell she was watching him very carefully.

"Twenty-five; my parents adopted me in my teens while they were in their twenties. They aren't that much older than me."

Renee looked at him with a shocked expression. "They were so young. Are your brother and sister adopted too?"

Edward smiled a little. I guessed he got these kinds of questions a lot. "Yes. They adopted all of us. Alice, Emmett, and I were adopted first once Esme found out she couldn't have any children. Then her cousin died, and Carlisle and her adopted Rosalie and Jasper too."

"That's very sweet of them. Not many people would have adopted five teenagers when they were barely out of their teen years themselves." That was my mom. I knew most people would have been astonished that they had lived together like that, but Renee just accepted it. I was glad that they were getting along so well.

The waiter returned and took our orders. I noticed that he kept staring at me, and I felt Edward stiffen next to me. He issued a low growl under his breath when the man had walked away. I glanced at Renee. She didn't appear to have noticed. "What was that about?" I muttered quietly while Renee was talking to Phil on her cell.

"That waiter's thoughts. He's lucky I didn't dismember him on the spot," Edward whispered darkly.

"It's okay. Remember, I love you, not him." I started rubbing circles onto his knee under the table. That seemed to calm him a bit.

"I know, and I love you too." He gave me a quick peck on the lips. I turned around and saw that Renee was done with her phone call and was staring at us, grinning widely. I blushed and sipped my coke.

"So, did you go to college?" Renee asked. I glared at her, but she shrugged at me innocently.

Edward didn't seem to think she was being nosy. It was also easy for him. He already knew what she was going to ask before she could ask it! "Yes. I have a degree in biology from Dartmouth."

"Really? You never mentioned that you were interested in science on the show," she mused before taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Well, I guess it just never came up. They have writers that write all of our replies for us, and I guess they didn't think it was important enough to include. And I just never mentioned it." If Renee thought it was strange that he hadn't ordered anything to eat and drink, she never said anything about it. I wondered why because I know she must have noticed.

"Do you have a job?" I was slightly annoyed, but I knew that these were the questions any parent would have. She had every right to know, and truth be told, I was a little curious myself.

"Currently, no. I was actually thinking about going back to school to study something else. Philosophy, maybe." I wondered how much of this was true. Edward had been alive so long that I figured he must have studied many things before.

"Where do you live?" I knew this question was at the forefront of her mind. Renee was probably wondering who was going to move in with whom.

"Alaska. We've made a nice living for ourselves up there."

Renee opened her mouth to ask more questions but was interrupted by the arrival of our food. The waiter set down plates in front of Renee and me. "Would you care for anything else?" I couldn't help but notice that he speaking directly to me and no one else.

"No, that will be all," Edward said to him shortly as he glared at him before turning his attention back to me in a clear dismissal.

Renee seemed to be impressed. "So, do you two have any plans for today?"

Edward looked at me. "Well, I was thinking I would take Bella to meet my family, if that's alright with her."

"Sure. I'd love to meet your family." I put on a smile, but I felt butterflies form in my stomach. I put down my fork even though I hadn't even finished half of my food.

"You're finished. Why don't you both go ahead? I'm almost done." Renee seemed more than happy to let us leave. I guess she was eager to give us some private time. She must have approved.

"I guess. Are you sure you'll be okay?" I had to ask. My mother was not known for her great memory.

"I'm fine. Go on. Have fun." She waved her hand, urging us to go.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." I stood up, barely managing to avoid tripping over anyone's chair on the walk out. I waved as we got to the door and grinned when Renee waved back. My hand was captured securely in Edward's as we made our way over to the elevator. "So what did you think of my mother?" I asked him, hoping he didn't think her questions were too nosy.

Edward gave me that beautiful crooked smile before answering. "She's very nice. Renee is very accepting, and I can tell that she loves you a lot. She is glad to see you happy."

"I could tell. She kept looking at us with that smile on her face. Renee really seems to like you." That thought made me really happy. Despite all of that, I was still nervous. What if his family didn't like me?

Edward noticed that I looked worried. "Don't worry, Bella. My family will love you."

The elevator doors opened, and Edward pressed a button that I couldn't see. Thankfully, the elevator was empty besides us. Edward pulled me close into his arms and placed a quick kiss on my lips. "Are you sure they'll like me?" I inquired once his lips moved down to my neck. My breath hitched when they touched my ear.

"Does the fact that they are all vampires even concern you at all?" Edward murmured in my ear before returning to trailing kisses back down my neck.

"Not really." My breathing was strained, but I knew that he heard what I said.

"Bella, you honestly worry me with your reactions sometimes," Edward breathed against my throat. I shivered when his cool breath brushed against my neck. He laughed and began kissing my lips again. I melted in his arms and forgot what I was supposed to be anxious about. I didn't even open my eyes again until I heard the pinging of the elevator.

Edward pulled away just enough to grab my hand and lead me out into an entryway. I gaped at all that surrounded us.


	8. How Old Are You Again?

A/N: Sorry about the previously posted Chapter 8. It was the wrong version. This one is much longer with more Edward and Bella development.

Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. If it did, I would have left Jacob out, and Edward would be the only man in Bella's life.

"Wow, I'm guessing this is the penthouse?" I asked while admiring the polished tile floor and stuccoed walls. This suite was much nicer than the bland, homogenous rooms my mom and I had downstairs. "Did the show pay for this?"

Edward laughed as he took my hand again. "No, my family paid for this. We all wanted to come, and we like to have our own space."

"It's a small indulgence," Carlisle explained as he and his wife, Esme, swept into the room.

"Good, because I was going to be very upset if the producers gave you these rooms and put me in that crappy room downstairs." All of their musical laughs and my normal human laugh rang out.

"You know, I could help with that," Edward offered.

"No, it's fine. It's only for a couple more days anyway." That recollection sent feelings of depression over me. I didn't like thinking about leaving Edward ever.

Edward put his arm around my shoulders as if he sensed my morose mood and steered me over to a comfortable-looking couch that fit the Italian villa décor. Carlisle and Esme sat opposite to us, seemingly at ease with the concept of "Edward and I". "So what are you two going to do for the next couple of days?"

I looked to Edward. "Oh, I have some things planned for us," Edward responded while giving me a mischievous grin. My blushing face brought around another round of laughing.

Esme rubbed Carlisle's knee affectionately. "Don't worry, dear. We aren't going to ask about that."

"I would, but I already know," Alice chimed as she seated herself on the arm of our couch.

"Alice, right?"

Her energy was infectious. "Yep. You know, Bella, we're going to be the best of friends." She squeezed my arm a little. Edward tensed a little at my side, but it passed quickly. "Relax, Edward. You know I'm not going to hurt her." Alice tapped her head, and I understood what she meant.

"I believe you, Alice," I assured her while meeting her gaze.

She grinned gratefully at me before shooting Edward an "I told you so" look. "See, Edward? This is what trust looks like. You should try it some time." That elicited grins and giggles from all of us, including Edward.

For the first time, I noticed Jasper at Alice's side. All of the energy coming from Alice must have caused him to be completely ignored. Suddenly I felt bad, and I wondered how often this happened to him. He looked at me and smiled reassuringly at me. Instantly, I felt better, so I thought maybe he had used his empathic abilities. "Hey, Jasper," and I nodded in his direction.

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to finally meet you." There was something in his expression I couldn't read. It almost looked like pain, but I wasn't sure what could be paining him.

"The pleasure is mine." I smiled really big at him, hoping to reassure him as he had done for me.

Edward's arm slipped down to my waist and held me closer. His icy breath tickled as he whispered in my ear. "Be careful. You're making me jealous." Again, they all laughed at my red face. "Relax, Bella. I'm just kidding." Edward kissed the hollow under my ear, and I felt my hear speed up even more. From the corner of my eye, I saw Esme beaming at the both of us.

"Edward, you know the rules. No neck biting unless you're going to share," boomed a very masculine voice from the entryway. In walked the last two members of the family: a tall, beautiful blonde and her very large and muscular husband.

"Hey, Rose, Em," Edward greeted them in turn. "Been out shopping I see." With my being captivated by their inhuman beauty, I hadn't noticed all of the bags and boxes in their hands. Usually I was such an observant person.

Emmett set all of the shopping bags effortlessly on the ground. "This is all Rose could find in the stores downstairs. It's twenty bags lighter than usual." He gracefully plopped into the armchair closest to the door, dragging Rosalie into his lap.

"Don't worry, Em. We have more shopping to do later," she promised in an innocent voice. "I know how much you like to carry the bags." He half-groaned, but there was an excited look in his eyes. I blushed, but this time, no one noticed except Edward.

He laughed lightly in my ear. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. You did warn me. I just wasn't ready for it," I whispered back.

"Does physical affection always embarrass you?" Edward asked curiously.

"Sometimes. I was never around people that did PDA until my mom remarried. Her and Phil still can't keep their hands off each other, and it's been five years."

"So you aren't completely opposed to physical displays of affection?" His voice was hinting, and I colored slightly for the fourth time.

"Hmmm…" I paused as if considering. "I guess it would depend on the guy and where he and I would be at the time." My answer was intended to pay him back for making me blush so much.

Edward chuckled again, and I shivered a little. "What about with this guy, relatively speaking? And don't forget that elevators have cameras too."

That revelation caused me to gasp as the memory of our earlier elevator ride came back to me. "Now, I would have to think about that." It worked; I was blushing again. I was starting to wonder if he really could read my mind.

"Now, now. It's rude to whisper in front of others. You really must tell us what you two were talking about," boomed Emmett from his chair.

"It's not as though all of you weren't listening already," Edward responded without looking in any of his family's direction. I could only avert my eyes and blush an even deeper scarlet.

Alice answered playfully, "It isn't our fault that you and Bella talk so loudly!"

"Whispering is loud?" I mumbled knowing they could all hear me.

"Well, normally no, but for us it is!" Alice explained causing everyone, even me, to laugh appreciatively. My face eventually returned to its normal color, but I reminded myself to be careful of what I say around those that hear it all.

Once everyone had quieted down, Edward looked at me and then we rose together. "Bella, and I have somewhere to be now. Besides, I think she has been embarrassed enough for today."

His whole family except Rosalie and Emmett also got up from their seats. I shook Carlisle's hand first and Esme pulled me into a hug. "It's been very nice to sit here with you and your family."

"No, Bella, it is our family. Now that you're with Edward, you are part of this family," Alice told me as she hugged me.

I said bye to everyone else, and my voice was thick from the tears that came to my eyes. Edward held me tight to his side as she stepped into the elevator. Once the doors closed, I turned to him and buried my face in his shoulder. Edward rubbed circles in my back and kissed my forehead and the top of my head. "They all really like you. And you and I make them really happy, especially Esme and Carlisle," he murmured softly in my ear.

I lifted my eyes to meet his. "I can tell, and I don't know why. It does make me very happy though." Edward grinned and kissed away the tears on my cheeks. He made his way to my lips, and I forgot all of my sadness. Suddenly, the elevator stopped and an elderly couple stepped on. I moved to the side of Edward and smiled happily in their direction.

Edward moved his lips back to my ear and whispered, "The elevator still has a camera." I could feel his smile in my hair, and I glanced up and saw the camera mounted directly above us. Blushing, I also saw the older couple look at us with knowing smiles, and that only cause me to blush further.

The elevator ride was excruciatingly slow, so I was very relieved when we finally got to the ground floor. We let the other couple go ahead, and I stuck my tongue out at the camera as we walked out. Edward burst out laughing and kissed the side of my head much to the chagrin of most of the females in the lobby. "That was not very mature, Bella."

"No, it wasn't, but now those perverts watching the cameras know how I feel." That statement just caused Edward to chuckle even harder. "What? I don't appreciate people watching us while we're alone. Or at least supposed to be anyway."

He steered me out the front door, which shocked me until I saw the darkening sky. "Relax, Bella," Edward said to my increased heart rate. "I completely understand, but your reaction was quite hilarious. The vampire way is either to ignore it or disable the whole system. That is, unless you are Rosalie and Emmett; they put on a show." Edward didn't seem very amused.

"I can believe that. Disabling the system sounds good, but I wouldn't want to inconvenience the hotel like that."

"So, I guess we ignore it for now. There are cameras everywhere though. Do they bother you as well?" Edward was still guiding me, but I wasn't paying attention to where we were or to where we were going.

I had to consider that for a moment. "No, not really. I never really think about them. Besides, they're in more public places, so I don't mind them seeing what we do for everyone else to see."

"What about this?" Edward pulled me closes and put his lips to mine. Lights exploded behind my eyes as he ravaged my mouth in the middle of the crowded sidewalk. It seemed like forever while I wound my hands in his hair and his tongues played tricks with mine. I was very reluctant to let go when he pulled away. "Bella, you really know how to test my limits," he laughed softly before he brushed a light kiss on my lips.

"I would say sorry, but I'm not. That wasn't so bad, but I like it better when we are in private," I responded despite the spinning in my head.

"You just might get your wish later. Come with me, I want to show you something," Edward said as we began down the street again.

"Where are you taking me?" Now I was curious, and I had no idea where we were. I hadn't taken much time to explore, so I was hopelessly lost. Luckily, Edward seemed to know where he was going.

Edward grinned that crooked grin and looked down at me. "I know you don't like surprises, Bella, but I'm sure you'll like this one." I didn't say anything because I trusted him, but I still wondered. We continued walking for a few minutes, and I basked in the feeling of his body next to mine.

His muscular arm was wrapped snugly around my waist, and his finger had found a bare patch of skin where it now rested. Despite the iciness of his skin, the spot felt like it was on fire. I brushed my hand along the back of his and explored his knuckles and the smooth feel of his skin. My other hand found its way around his waist, and I could feel the rock-hard muscles of his back and hips. He put his hand in mine, and I melted even more into his body. Edward's face was a mask of happiness, and his eyes were full of love.

I barely noticed we had stopped moving until Edward spoke, "We're here, Bella." He led me inside this tiny diner filled with lots of hungry patrons. "Don't you recognize it?"

Firmly, I shook myself out of an Edward-induced daze and looked around. It seemed very familiar, but it took me a moment to place it. "Is this really…?" Edward nodded. "Wow, I never thought it was real." Edward had taken me to this diner that was really famous for being on a popular nighttime soap opera.

"I knew you hadn't eaten since this afternoon, so I thought you would like this place," Edward explained as a busty blonde led us to a table in the center of the room. Edward pulled out my chair, and our waitress gave me the evil eye.

My stomach growled, and I realized how hungry I actually was. "Thanks. This place is great. I used to love the show it was on."

"You were not the only one. Alice followed the show obsessively until one of the guys left. Bryan, I think his name was. She really liked him," Edward explained once I had ordered a burger and shake.

"That's not surprising. So how did everyone join your family? You said that Carlisle turned you in 1918," I asked, curious about all of his siblings and his parents. A slightly pained look came in his eyes before it passed fleetingly. "Edward, you don't have to answer if you don't want to," I assured him and put both of my hands over his.

Edward smiled, but it seemed a little forced to me. "I was the first Carlisle ever turned, so I was the first in the family. In 1918, I was twenty-five, and my parents and I were dying of Spanish influenza. It was Chicago, and Carlisle was working nights at the hospital to battle the influx of patients. My dad was the first to go, but my mom and I held on for a few more months." That's when his smile slipped even more.

I left one of my hands in his, but I moved the other to his knee. Unfortunately, our waitress must have thought this was too close, because she chose then to come to the table to deliver my shake. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" she asked provocatively. I could imagine the images assaulting Edward from her mind.

It was my turn to be dismissive. "We're fine, thank you," I said in a cold tone, and she stalked off in a huff. I softened back up to talk to Edward. "Edward, you can skip that part if it hurts you so much."

"That isn't it, Bella. I can think of my own death without sadness, but I can barely remember my human life. Most of what I known came from Carlisle and visiting my old house. I can only see my mother a little in my mind, and I cannot recall my father at all. As a vampire, I can clearly remember everything that happened after I was changed, but hardly anything before." Now, Edward's tone was angry, and I knew his anger was directed towards himself.

I rubbed his thigh and brought his hand to my lips for a kiss. "Edward, I'm sure your parents loved you, but I know you have a great family now. I am here, and I love you."

He looked back up at me, and I could see that all of the sadness and anger had disappeared. "You are right of course, and I love you, Bella." It was Edward's turn to kiss my hand. "Now eat, Bella. I'll finish the story."

I was so focused on Edward that I'd failed to notice my food arriving. Nodding, I mechanically took a bite of my hamburger and sipped my milkshake, not really tasting either. "Carlisle took notice of my mother and I, because she was always lucid, and she often sung to me. He would talk to her, and he knew how much she loved me. The day she died, she made Carlisle promise that he would save me. Soon after, she died, and he decided to try and turn me.

"My bed had been moved with the dead, because no one thought I would last long. Carlisle took me knowing no one would miss me. He turned me, which had to have taken tremendous strength on his part."

At that point, I interrupted him, "How was he able to be a doctor and be around all of that blood?" By then, my burger was almost gone, but I still had fries.

"Carlisle was almost three hundred years old when he turned me. He is almost completely immune to the smell, but it still must have been difficult to control himself. When I finally changed, Carlisle gave me the choice to stay with him or leave. I remembered how nice he had been to my mother and me, so I stayed.

"We went on like that for three years, but I noticed that Carlisle was getting lonely. By that time, we had moved on to Columbus, Ohio. One day, Carlisle came home from the hospital with a woman. She had fallen from a cliff, and they brought her straight to the morgue. Every bone in her body was broken, but she was still alive. Carlisle had treated her before, so he had his own reasons for turning her. They fell in love instantly, and we eventually moved on." Edward gestured toward my empty plate, "Are you full?"

"Stuffed," I confirmed. I was anxious to get away from other people so that Edward and I could talk without anyone overhearing.

"Good. I had somewhere else to take you anyway." Edward said as he pulled some cash out and left it on the table. I looked as he helped me out of my chair; it was a lot more than the amount of the check.

"I suppose you aren't going to tell me where we are going, are you?" I asked once we had waded through the crowd and were out on the sidewalk.

Edward hailed a cab and slid into the seat after me. "You would be correct, but at least you aren't walking all the way this time. I'll finish the story when we get there."

The driver took off without Edward telling him where to go. "Sounds fine. Is it a long drive?"

"Not really, but I'm sure we will hit traffic at some point." A smile played around Edward's lips, and I gladly settled back into his arms.

Sure enough, ten minutes later and we were stuck in a major downtown traffic jam. "Was this a part of the plan, Mr. Cullen?" I asked after we had been sitting in traffic for a few minutes.

"Bella, Bella. Would I honestly cause bad traffic just so we can have some alone time in the back of a cab?" Edward responded innocently.

"Maybe. You would dismantle a whole camera system so that you and I could have some alone time in an elevator," I pointed out. He laughed and began kissing my ear and trailing it down my neck. I giggled and reprimanded him, "Edward! Behave yourself! There is still a driver."

He pointed to the glass separating the front from the back seat. "That is actually fairly thick. And between you and I, he isn't focused on us," Edward informed me with a mischievous grin.

Moving into Edward's lap, I captured his lips with my own. My hands worked their way from his cheeks into his hair. His arms wove around my waist, and his hands went up my shirt to caress my back, causing a low moan to escape from my mouth. Edward took advantage of the lack of contact by kissing my jaw down onto my neck. "Those words never sounded so good," I breathed in a quick moment of clear thought.

A/N: As you can see, I've made Bella a little more daring and more clearheaded. She still needs Edward, but at least she can think straight around him. Brownie points to whoever can guess what the diner is from!


	9. Do You Really Have to Leave?

Disclaimer: Bella and Edward are not star-crossed lovers of my creation. They are messed up lovers of Stephenie Meyer's creation.

Edward and I calmed down by the time the cab began to approach the forest. "Are you going to explain why we are getting dropped off in the woods?"

By now, it was a completely black, overcast sky. No moon or stars twinkled or provided any light. The taxi dropped us off on the side of the road and sped off. Edward didn't pay him just like he didn't give him directions as to where to drop us off. I suspected this to be planned, but I couldn't figure out when he had the time. "Well, technically we are on the side of the road."

I playfully smacked his arm. "You know what I mean. Seriously though, why are we here?" I asked as he led me to the edge of the trees.

"You will see. Bella, you need to get used to surprises with me. I happen to like them," Edward informed me as he guided me a little further into the forest.

I huffed a little, but I was more curious than upset. "I can tell. That must be part of your dazzling charm," I commented while watching the ground for anything that could trip me. Edward smiled back at me just as I glanced up. That second was all it took for my feet to find a root, and I lost my balance. At the end of the next second, I was situated securely in Edward's arms.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you?" he laughed. The sound paired with the feeling of his rock hard arms supporting me made my heart swell a few sizes.

That was not enough to keep me from blushing. "Just love me, I suppose," I said as I laid my lips against his in an innocent kiss.

Even in the dark, I could see his eyes smoldering. "That is not a difficult task, because my heart already belongs to you." Both of our mouths turned up from suppressed laughter. "A corny cliché maybe, but that does not make it any less true," Edward responded, going from joking to complete sincerity.

"I know it to be true, though I do still wonder why," and I cleared my throat of the lump that had formed as I thought those words. Once I had said that, I realized that it could ruin his mood. That would not lead to an amazingly pleasant evening.

To my surprise, Edward just smiled wider. "Please don't be so silly. Bella, you are absolutely the best human I am acquainted with. You are very compassionate, kind, generous, loyal, intelligent, and beautiful. I could go on, but that would take a long time."

Tears sparkled at the corners of my eyes, and I struggled to clear my throat again. "My list for you would be longer than anything you could come up with, Edward," I managed to choke out.

"That is doubtful considering I have a hundred years of words stored in my mind. You could not come up with that many even with a dictionary on hand," he chuckled and continued carrying me into the forest. We were so far in that only the sounds of nature and dark trees surrounded us. Edward's skin almost glowed from translucence, but I still could see nothing beyond a foot in front of me. "Now that we are far enough from the highway, we can run from here," Edward announced with me still in his arms.

The thought of running anywhere caused my whole body to stiffen. "Run?" I asked weakly. Surely he didn't expect me to...

Edward released his musical laugh at my reaction. "Relax, Bella. I wasn't going to let you run anywhere. I have seen how coordinated you are. I was going to carry you as I ran. Do you mind hanging on my back?" he requested politely.

Instantly, relief washed over me. "That's fine. Anything is preferable to running," I mumbled at the end, and Edward just laughed as he turned me around. I clamped my arms firmly around his neck, glad that he didn't need to breathe.

"Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath and tried to steady my heart. "Go ahead." Instantly, the trees went streaming by at speeds faster than I had ever known. There were no spots for me to fix my eyes upon and anticipate its passing. By the time I could focus my eyes, that spot in the forest was several miles behind us. When we stopped, my heart froze before beating rapidly again.

I had to close my eyes and lean my forehead against his neck, so I could try and calm my heart and breathing. "Bella? Are you okay?" Edward inquired, his voice filled deeply with concern.

Pausing for a moment, I caught my breath and decided to answer, "Yes, but I just need a minute." I was afraid to open my eyes and see the world spinning.

"Would you like me to assist you in getting down?"

"Yes, please," I croaked out. I felt his hands separate mine and pull me back around to his chest. Gently, he set my feet on the ground and lightly held my shoulders.

"Bella?" Edward murmured softly.

I opened my eyes and stared into his brilliantly lit face. A break in the clouds had appeared, so the moon took a chance and shined down on the beautiful angel in front of me. Edward's topaz eyes, filled with concern, took on a sort of ethereal illumination. "Edward... I'm perfectly fine," I exhaled.

His eyes then took on relief. "That is comforting. For a moment, I was afraid I might have killed you. Your heart skipped a few beats."

I blushed, though my previously ghostly pallor probably needed the color. "That was very exhilarating, to say the least."

"Yes," Edward responded gleefully. "The speed is probably my favorite part of being a vampire."

Edward didn't appear to be short of breath, and he hadn't broken a sweat. In fact, Edward showed no physical signs of just having run miles through a forest. "Are all vampires that fast?" I inquired. Recollections of the trees flying by passed through my mind.

"There are a few, I suppose. I am the fastest in my family," he said with a strong sense of pride. I could imagine the fun times had with his brothers over this.

"I'm sure, but is that really your favorite part? What about the living an extra 100 years, so you could meet me?" I teased once I was fully recovered.

Edward pulled me closer and encircled his arms around my waist. "Well, running used to be my favorite part, but recently that has changed. It's all due to this really beautiful girl I met..." he trailed off. He kissed my cheek and trailed down to my neck.

"What's this girl's name, and how do I find her?" I giggled though the tone was meant to be menacing.

"Bella," Edward murmured before placing his lips on mine. This kiss was light and playful with an easiness that surprised me. I guessed Edward was getting stronger and more resistant to the scent of my blood. "Don't be silly. You are the only girl I will ever want or need."

I beamed up at him. "Good answer, Mr. Cullen. So where are you taking me tonight?" I glanced around the dark wood hoping for some hint or clue as to what he had planned.

"We aren't faraway now. Just a few feet more." Edward walked me forward with a steadying hand around my waist. He expertly navigated me over roots and through the low brush. Slowly, more and more light seemed to permeate the foliage. Soon, it was blinding. "Welcome to Hollywood, Bella Swan."

My eyes adjusted, and I was able to the source of the light. Edward and I were standing in front of the famous Hollywood sign perched on the hill. It really was very bright, permeating all but the densest pockets of forest. "Wow. I almost feel like I need a pair of sunglasses." As if on cue, Edward pulled a pair of aviators from one of his pockets and offered them to me. "You do come prepared. Thank you, but I'm fine."

He chuckled a little and secreted them back to wherever he got them from. "Alice warned me that they might be necessary."

"Well, I appreciate the concern, but I am fine," I thanked him knowing Alice would see it or already had. "So why did you bring me here?"

Edward gracefully sat down and settled me into his lap. "It's beautiful up here at night, and it's private. Now we can talk without noise and interruption," he explained as I entwined my arms around his neck.

I thought back to dinner and our conversation. "Good. Now you can finish where you left off. Esme had just joined your family," I reminded him eagerly.

Edward picked up exactly where he had stopped, "Twelve years later and Carlisle was working at a hospital in Rochester. We had lived there for a while and were preparing to leave when, one night, Carlisle brought home a dying young woman. Rosalie was young, beautiful, and on her way to marrying a wealthy bank owner's son when Carlisle found her savagely beaten on a street near our home. He turned her, and we left shortly after. She was a well-known socialite, so we honestly had no choice but to leave."

Utilizing a pause, I added my own comments. "That's understandable. When does Emmett come into the picture?"

Edward's icy lips touched my forehead. "Patience, my love. I am about to tell you that part. Let me see, where was I?" he seemed to muse.

"Edward!" I giggled as I pushed him lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh, that's right. I remember now," Edward teased and grinned mischievously at me. He leaned down to gently brush his lips against mine. Any fake annoyance I might have felt was swept away at the touch of his marble skin. "Would you like me to continue now?"

I managed to glare at him. "Yes, please."

Edward laughed before starting again, "When we moved this time, we decided to settle somewhere rural. Esme didn't like the city, so we moved to the mountains of Tennessee. There was much more privacy, and my family had more room to be ourselves. Hunting was good though sometimes we would have to go far away to avoid suspicion. During one of those times, Rosalie came back with Emmett slung across her back. She found him being mauled by a bear, so she killed the bear and carried him over a hundred miles to Carlisle.

"Even Rosalie couldn't explain why she brought Emmett back, but she begged Carlisle to save him. Carlisle only consented because of the guilt he felt over turning Rosalie. She made it very obvious that she didn't like this new life, so he hoped Emmett could somehow make it better for her. Originally, Carlisle had hoped Rosalie would be my mate, but-"

That sentence knocked the breath out of my lungs. "What? Rosalie?" I gasped.

Edward's face looked down at mine with surprise. "Relax, Bella. Rosalie and I were never interested in one another. In fact, we pretty much loathed each other for about fifty years before we called a truce," he reassured me.

I thought back to the looks shared between Rosalie and Emmett and then Rosalie and Edward. The former rang of deep devotion and undeniable passion while the latter could be described as little as mutual acquaintance. I realized how stupidly I was acting and blushed from embarrassment. "I'm sorry. That just caught me off guard. I know you aren't in love with Rosalie." I smiled genuinely and looked deeply into his topaz eyes.

Edward looked back with equal ferocity. "Good. You should know that I only love you. Of that, Bella, you should be absolutely positive."

"That's as clear to me as my love for you, Edward," I said resolutely. Then I crushed my lips against his. Our mouths were hungry moving together. Reluctantly, I broke the kiss so Edward could finish the story. "I love you, but you still haven't said how Alice and Jasper joined your family," I reminded him.

Edward laughed, sending a blast of sweet icy air over my face. My head swam a little as I breathed in that wonderful scent, but I soon recovered. "Okay. Soon after Emmett was changed, we had to leave Tennessee. His family kept searching nearby towns trying to find him or see if anyone had seen him. Besides that, Emmett had a fondness for grizzlies, and he wasn't very careful about hiding his fights with them. This time, we settled in a few different places in the Midwest. We were living in Idaho when Alice and Jasper found us."

I couldn't help but interrupt, "They 'found' your family?"

"Yes. Alice had a vision of us, so she tracked us down. She has no memory of her human life, but her visions of us kept her from becoming wild. Alice found Jasper at a cafe in Philadelphia, and then they came to us in Idaho." A big smile lit up his face as he remembered the meeting. Playfulness settled in his features like only his family could do. It was a wonderful sight.

I was captivated as Edward continued, "Alice came up to each of us and greeted us like she had known us for decades. Though due to her visions, she probably had. Carlisle and Esme acted as though it was completely normal. Emmett and I were surprised but we greeted them quickly. Rosalie wasn't so kind, but she got over it eventually. And I remember..."

Edward kept reminiscing and imagined the scenes as he spoke. I saw a battered Esme smile up at Carlisle; a look of love stronger than steel. An image of Rosalie glaring furtively at Edward before changing to a look of desperation for a dying Emmett. Finally, I imagined a small, bubbly Alice rushing up to each member of the Cullen brood and kissing them on the cheek. Jasper, of course, is hanging out in the background, his face betraying no emotion. I wondered if I would ever belong in that picture of beauty. Plain Jane me didn't seem to fit.

"When Alice came up to our house, I saw these images in her head of this beautiful girl. Later on, after we had all settled in, she pulled me aside to tell me about my future..." Edward trailed off and looked at me with deep meaning.

Suddenly, I understood. "Did she see me in your future?" Had I been destined for him since before I had been born?

Edward's eyes tightened minutely though his mouth was bent into the shape of a smile. "Alice saw a lot of things, but you and I was the only certain thing. When Alice foresaw the show, my family practically forced me to audition. Now, here we are, and I've never been so glad to be forced into something as I am right at this moment." His hand brought my head closer to his, and his lips caressed mine gently. Edward then took my hand and kissed each of my fingertips before moving to the other hand.

"What else did she see, Edward?"

His gaze shifted to a spot in the dark woods beyond me. "Her visions are very subjective, more possibilities than realities."

I took his face in my hands and caused him to look at me. "Stop evading my question, Edward. What else did she see?" I repeated. I needed to know. In fact, I had a right to know.

He just stared at me for a moment, but I saw his resolve waver until there was only defeat in his eyes. Edward cleared his throat before beginning to speak, "Alice saw many different futures for you and me. We were together in most of them in various capacities: dating, engaged, married, etc."

"And the ones where we weren't together?" I asked though I was pretty sure of the answer already.

Edward didn't flinch. "You were dead. Disease, old age, accident, or murdered by me. Obviously, that one has pretty much disappeared."

"Though it is still possible and probable in my books," interrupted a husky voice from the darkness outside of the light. A massive form emerged from the shadows.

Edward and I got to our feet, and he moved in front of me, putting distance between the interloper and me. "Jacob Black." The name surprised me, and I saw the familiar face step into the circle of light. "It is rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations." I could practically see the icy gaze that matched Edward's tone.

Jacob feigned a look of innocence, but his voice was hardened. "These woods are the only place I can run free until I go home tomorrow. I happened to pick up your scent and came to remind you."

A snarl tore from Edward's throat. "I know what the treaty says, mutt. I helped write it before your parents were in diapers." Both men stood with their shoulders squared, glaring at each other. Jacob towered over Edward, but Edward was made of granite.

I wormed my way in between them and placed my hands on Edward's chest. He broke his staring contest with Jacob to look into my eyes. "Stop," I implored firmly. His posture relaxed, and a calmness settled onto his features. Without turning around or breaking Edward's gaze I addressed the werewolf standing behind me, "Jacob, you need to leave now."

"Bella, I don't think you understand who you picked. He's dangerous," Jacob warned.

I finally turned around to look at him. "No more than you are. I know you are a werewolf, and he is a vampire. It doesn't matter," I confirmed resolutely.

Jacob's eye flashed surprise momentarily, but his scowl deepened. "It doesn't matter? He could kill you at any moment, Bella, What about your family? What would happen to them? What will they think?"

My gaze turned steely, but Jacob's expression stayed the same. "I love him, and they will too. In fact, Renee already does." Before turning to face Edward again, I saw Jacob's face contort to demonstrate his disgust. "I think you should leave now. You have given your warning and now have nothing left to say," I said in a clear dismissal.

Edward stared intently into my eyes taking my breath away. "She asked you to leave," Edward echoed, reinforcing the desire for him to go.

"Fine," Jacob mumbled ferociously. "But remember, we will be watching, bloodsucker." I heard him bound off into the forest, and when Edward relaxed, I knew Jacob was long gone.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. He didn't think you knew anything, so he thought I lured you here for some nefarious purpose," Edward admitted.

"Any other purposes besides drinking my blood, Mr. Cullen?" My eyes gleamed with mischief.

His eyes smoldered though his tone was light, "Ms. Swan, I assure you my intentions were perfectly innocent and noble."

"Well, that is a little disappointing. Maybe I had hoped for something a little nefarious," I hinted at something more lascivious.

"Bella..."

I giggled, "I know. I was only kidding, Edward. Besides, I'm perfectly content with this." Wrapping my arms around his neck, I moved my mouth to his and gave him a tease of a kiss.

As I tried to pull away, Edward growled, "Oh no so fast, Bella. I'm not done with you yet."

I laughed again and found myself in his arms. He captured my warm lips with his icy ones as he settled back on the forest floor. Our tongues passionately battled for dominance. Edward held on longer, but he had to draw away eventually. Even granite weathers down over time. Pressing for more would be unfair however much I wanted to go further. "Edward, what treaty was Jacob talking about?"

As I feared, his face grew cloudy. "The first time we lived in Forks, before Alice and Jasper, we discovered the werewolves over on the reservation. Carlisle explained how our diet consists only of animal blood, so Ephraim Black decided to form a treaty as an act of good faith," Edward started before I had another question.

"Ephraim Black? Is he Jacob's grandfather?" I inquired, realizing how long ago this treaty had been written.

"Yes. Our groups agreed that their reservation was their territory, so we aren't allowed there. The only thing that would violate the treaty and dissolve it would be if one of us killed a human," Edward emphasized with a pointed look at me.

"Oh," I gasped when I understood. "Would this include turning me into a vampire?"

"Technically yes, but that is not going to happen," Edward stated firmly.

I took a deep breath, sensing the beginning of a familiar argument. "Edward, I understand that you want me to live a normal human life, but I want you for forever. Killing yourself when I die is not the way to be together. It isn't as romantic as Romeo and Juliet make it seem. We can discuss this more later. For now, I want to enjoy this night, because it's one of our last together in Los Angeles," I whispered as I pressed my cheek to his chest.

Edward rubbed circles into my back and kissed my head. "I think that would be agreeable to the both of us. Anyway, this isn't the end, Bella. We can go somewhere together after we leave here. Where do you want to go?"

"Forks."

A/N: Thanks for persevering with the story. I've been working on this chapter for a few months, but life got in the way. I'm sorry, and I will try to post more frequently. Happy readings!


	10. Daddy, Meet My New Boyfriend

Disclaimer: Though I am adapting Mrs. Meyer's work, I have no actual claims to the original story itself.

A few days later, I sat down next to Edward in a first-class airplane seat rubbing my sore neck. "She nearly strangled me," I complained referring to the good-bye with Renee at security.

Edward took my hand and kissed various spots on my neck with his icy lips. Like an ice pack, he soothed the bruises on my throat. "Is that better?" Edward grinned with his perfect smile.

"Yes, actually. Thank you," I beamed at him before settling back against the seat. Now I could see the jealous looks from the flight attendants, and I found them rather amusing. I nuzzled even closer to his side and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Edward put his mouth close to my ear to whisper, "Now, now, Bella. It isn't nice to bait other people."

I managed a look of total innocence. "What do you mean? I just like being close to you," I lied with perfect sincerity.

"Bella," Edward's tone was disapproving. "I may not be able to read your mind, but I saw you look at the flight attendants."

"I knew you were smart, but I do enjoy being close to you," I admitted my life and put my arm through his. My head rested against him arm, and it was swathed with a thick cotton sweater to keep me from getting cold.

He laughed softly and kissed the top of my head. "Now that I believe. So are you ready to introduce me to your dad?"

I straightened up and cleared my throat at the mention of that. "Well, it will be interesting to say the least," and I thought back to the conversation I had with my dad a few days before.

_We had just gotten to Renee's house after a turbulent flight from Los Angeles. Renee thought it was a good idea to visit Charlie, but we wanted to stay with her and Phil for a few days. "Sweetie, don't forget to call Charlie and tell him you're visiting," Renee called from the kitchen._

_I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it wasn't too late for him. "Thanks, Mom. I think I will now." Edward and I were settling into our own room. Luckily, Renee wasn't big on traditional values, though we weren't doing anything anyway. I sat down on the bed, and Edward handed me his cell phone. My heart rate accelerated, and he gave me a reassuring smile._

_I dialed, and the phone rang a few times. When I had begun to hope he wasn't going to answer, Charlie's voice came on the line, "Hello?"_

_"Hey, Dad. It's Bella," I tried to say cheerfully._

_The tired aspect of his voice disappeared. "Hey, Bells. What's up?"_

_"Not much. I thought I'd come visit in a couple days. You know, I just got done with that show..." I trailed off, unsure of what to say next._

_Charlie didn't seem any more comfortable. "Oh yeah. The dating show, right? Find anyone special?" he attempted to joke._

_My eyes flickered over at Edward who had a smirk on his face from listening in. "I did. I thought I might bring him along to meet you," I informed him, and a blush came to my face._

_"Humph..." came indistinctly over the phone. "I, I guess that's okay. When should I expect you in?" It seemed as though he just chose to ignore my boyfriend._

_"We'll be in late two nights from tonight. We are going to rent a car and drive, so you don't have to worry about picking up." I sensed the conversation coming to a close._

_"Okay, Bells. Call me when you land," Charlie mumbled. His voice betrayed how tired he really was._

_I assured him I would, and we exchanged good-byes before hanging up. "I guess we go to Charlie then."_

"The real question is whether you are ready to meet him. He is the chief of police in Forks," I reminded him once I could breathe again.

He laughed softly in my ear again; his cool breath tickled as it slid over my neck. "Bella, if I were a normal human, I might be intimidated. If worse comes to worse, as Emmett would say, 'I think I can take him'." Edward smirked again, but I still felt queasy. "Bella, calm down. I did live in the same town with him for over four years."

I looked into Edward's eyes. "But you never actually met him?"

He grinned mischievously. "No. I was a good student, not a hoodlum."

"Then he'll probably like you," I mumbled before settling against him again for the duration of the flight.

* * *

Our luggage was light, so Edward easily fit all of it into the trunk of the cute little silver Volvo waiting for us at the airport rental center. It was already dark outside and a little chilly which was typical of this area year-round. Being the gentleman, Edward opened the car door for me before getting in himself. "Could I please borrow your cell phone?" I asked before we left the airport. "I need to call Charlie and tell him we're on our way."

Edward pulled the small silver phone out of his pocket. "I really should get you a cell phone. They are really useful."

I began to dial. "Why? I can always use yours."

"Bella, we won't always be together. I will have to go hunting, and you won't want to be stuck in the house with me all of the time," Edward reminded me gently.

I took a moment to consider that. "I hadn't thought of that. You're right, but I don't want you to continuously buy me things," I admitted, forgetting about the cell phone in my hand.

Edward just looked at me. "Bella, it isn't just something to buy you. A cell phone allows me and anyone else contact you when they need you. It's more for my peace of mind."

That line of reasoning seemed practical to me, but I didn't want to be dependent upon Edward for everything. "Edward, I love you, but I don't want this relationship to be unequal. If you buy me everything, then it will be."

"Bella, you have given me everything I ever wanted. Why can't I give you everything?" He took my hand with the one not on the steering wheel. His fingers stroked mine as soft as a whisper.

"You are all I want, Edward," I declared firmly.

Edward sighed a little. "I guess that is another conversation to save for later. You might want to call your father. We will be there soon."

I looked up and realized we had left the airport far behind. "How did we...?" I asked and then glanced over at the speedometer. "The speed limit isn't ninety! You need to slow down before a cop pulls you over!" I all but screamed.

"Calm down, Bella. I have amazing reflexes, and I've never gotten a ticket," he assured me as he tapped his forehead.

My heart rate gradually slowed to a normal rate. "Fine, as long as you save me if we crash," I muttered and held the phone up to my ear. Edward's musical laugh filled the car, but it did nothing to lift my mood.

Charlie answered almost immediately, "Hello?"

"Hey, Dad. It's Bella."

"Hey, Bells. How long before you get here?" He sounded really excited which meant he was trying to forget about Edward.

The car passed by a sign too quickly for me to read. "We should be there soon. Traffic is light tonight." That wasn't exactly a lie, because there were few cars on the highway.

"That's good. I'll see you when you get here."

I sighed. "Yep. Bye."

"Bye, Bells," and the line disconnected.

I handed him the phone and sighed again. "Charlie sounds really excited to meet you," I said though I knew he probably had heard the whole conversation.

Edward laughed and looked at me. "If acting like I don't exist is his way of expressing enthusiasm, then he is really adamant to be introduced," he joked. "Don't worry. I know it isn't personal. He would do this for any guy you brought home."

I managed a small smile just for him. "It's just a defense mechanism. Instead of facing the problem, Charlie chooses to ignore it for as long as possible. I'm sure he'll like you once he gets to know you." Most of that was for my own benefit, because I needed to believe it.

"Well, we will be there soon enough to find out. We are leaving Port Angeles now," Edward pointed out.

Outside the windows, the semi-bright lights of Port Angeles were fading in the distance behind us. "Wow, you can make good time. How will we explain how we got to Charlie's so quickly?" I wondered aloud.

"You already said traffic was light. By this time of night, Charlie will be too tired to think our excuse through," Edward reminded me.

Knowing Charlie as I did, I knew Edward was probably right. "That's true. I'll try to stop worrying," I promised.

I sincerely tried, but I couldn't keep that promise. As we neared the Forks town limits, I sweated more and more. My pulse kept racing faster and faster. My thought got cloudier and cloudier. The images before my eyes blurred into darkness. "Edward, I don't..." was all I managed before a nothingness took over my senses.

* * *

A room slowly came into view, and I waited to move until the blackness around the edges disappeared. I moved my arm and felt a familiar prick at my elbow, and there were a few tubes leading from arm and nose to various machines. So I was in a hospital, but for what and how long? Charlie snored softly in a chair next to my bed. "Dad?" My voice was hoarse, and I struggled to clear it, but my throat was dry.

I glanced around to see if there was a water pitcher, and a smooth, white hand appeared before me with a cup and a straw. Grateful, I took a deep sip and attempted to speak again, "Edward, what happened? Why am I here?"

Taking care not to disturb me, Edward sat down on the bed and took my hand. The circles under his eyes were dark purple, and his eyes were black. I knew he hadn't hunted since before we went to LA. "Yesterday night, you passed out as we got into Forks. I rushed you to the hospital and called Charlie. You were severely dehydrated, so you've been on fluids for the past twelve hours. I'm so sorry, Bella. I should have made sure you ate and got plenty of water."

"Shhh..." I put a finger to his lips. "Edward, it isn't your fault. I was so nervous yesterday that I forgot. I'm sorry I scared you," I whispered. Charlie was still snoring. "Has he been here all night?"

"Yes. He wouldn't leave your side. We talked a little. He likes me for taking you straight to the hospital. See, Bella? You didn't have to worry about us not getting along," he said, trying to lighten the mood. Edward's smile didn't reach his eyes, so I knew I had really frightened him.

I brought his hand to my face and kissed it before cupping it to my cheek. "Thank you. Edward, you really need to go hunting. You must be really thirsty," I whispered.

"Bella, I don't want to leave you," Edward protested.

"Edward, I'll be okay. The chief of police is here to protect me. Go. You need to eat too," I reminded him. "Catch a mountain lion for me."

Finally, his smile lit up his eyes. "I won't go that far. I'll be back soon." Edward kissed me softly on the lips and then he was gone.

The soft click of the door closing caused Charlie to wake up. "Bells, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

I licked my chapped lips and sipped the water again. "Much better. Dad, you didn't have to stay. You should go home and get some sleep."

"No, no. I'm fine. Where's Edward?" Charlie asked after looking around the hospital room.

"I sent him home to shower, change, and eat. You really should too. I'm probably almost done here anyway," I lied. Well, Edward was getting something to eat.

Charlie stretched and shook off the last dregs of sleep. "I'm okay. I'll wait for Edward to get back. He seems like a good kid."

I was glad he acknowledged Edward now. "Yeah, Edward is. I'm glad you like him." I smiled to encourage him.

"He wouldn't leave you, and I never had any trouble from him when the Cullens lived here. You did a good job," Charlie complimented. He didn't talk much generally, so I knew he was really sincere.

"Well, given the options, Edward was probably the safest choice," I mused considering Mike Newton, the perv and Jacob, the werewolf.

Charlie obviously didn't understand what I meant, so he just said, "I suppose. Oh, you might want to call Renee. She is really worried about you."

I sighed, knowing Edward's voicemail was probably inundated with calls from my frantic mother. "Okay. I should probably do that now," I admitted though I cringed inwardly.

Uncharacteristically, Charlie kissed my forehead. "I'm going down to the cafeteria. I'll be back in a little bit." He gave me a smile and left as well.

I gave myself a moment to prepare for the call. To draw it out, I dialed as slowly as possible, but Renee picked up on the first ring. "Hello? Charlie?" she called as frantically as I expected.

"No, Mom. It's Bella," I said calmly though my heart rate monitor started beeping fractionally faster.

"Oh, Bella! Are you okay? How are you feeling?" she unleashed in a torrent of questions. I waited patiently until she was done.

"Mom, I'm okay. I was just dehydrated. The doctors will probably let me go soon. I've done much worse to get in the hospital," I tried to assure her.

She continued to fuss over me until I lied a told her a nurse was coming in to check on me. Renee hung up, but I knew I would have to talk to her again once the doctor discharged me. My head started to hurt, so I laid back and began to drift off. Before I was fully out, I heard the door open, but I assumed it was a nurse to changed the bag attached to my IV. Then I felt a warm hand stroke my arm, and I jerked back to consciousness.

Mike Newton was hovering next to my bed with a bouquet of red roses. "Hey, Bella," he purred, trying to be seductive.

I edged slowly to the opposite side of my bed. "Um, Mike, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you were in the hospital, so I decided to visit," Mike said. I felt like I was in the middle of a really bad porno. "I brought you some flowers," and he offered me the roses.

I set them cautiously on the table next to me. "Who told you I was here?" I inquired really hoping Charlie hadn't called around and told everyone.

"A night nurse here told my mom, and she said I should visit." Damn these small towns.

Mike was really creeping me out, so I really wanted to get rid of him. "Well, thank you for the flowers, but I don't want to detain you any longer," I tried to say politely, but he didn't take the hint.

Instead, Mike sat down on my bed and put a hand on my leg. "So, I notice Cullen isn't here." I thought of ringing for the nurse, but he would have noticed that.

"Mike, he's my boyfriend, and he and my dad are going to be back soon. I sent them out to get food. Besides, don't you remember the last time you tried to beat up Edward?" I pointedly reminded Mike.

"No. I remember waking up in a chair in the hotel lobby," Mike recollected slowly. His brow was furrowed in deep thought.

His expression and the memory were so comical that I couldn't help but laugh. "You got drunk and tried to punch Edward only to vomit and pass out on the street. We helped you back to the hotel."

Mike's ears were bright red probably from the thought of throwing up and passing out in front of me. "I don't remember this," he admitted in a small voice. A part of me felt a little sympathy for him, but he was still touching my leg.

"Would you like to relive it?" Edward threatened from the doorway. "Bella, would you like Mike to leave?" he asked, hoping to get Mike to leave without physical force.

I flashed him a grateful smile. "Good-bye, Mike. Please don't come near me again." With the icy glares from Edward and me, Mike quickly fled the room. Edward closed the door softly and come to sit by me. I took a deep breath to clear my head of everything Mike Newton. "Thank you so much for saving me. Ugh," I glanced over at the roses, "Please get rid of those."

In a moment, they were gone. "Sorry, I wasn't here earlier to get rid of him quicker," he apologized.

His eyes were the color of butterscotch again, and his mood was elevated. "No, you needed to hunt. Mike wasn't here for very long. In fact, Charlie should be back soon," I guessed after a quick look at the clock above the door.

"Well, everything is set up for us at my house. Alice and Esme aired it out on their way back to Alaska, and I got plenty of food for you," Edward told me with a gleam in his eyes. I could tell he was really looking forward to this vacation. Once I was discharged, anyway. "The doctors are going to let you go when you're done with this bag of fluids."

Thankfully, the bag was almost empty. "Good, I really want to go. I've spent enough of my life in hospitals," I sighed.

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. "My poor Bella." He stopped and moved a little farther away from me. "Charlie is coming," he explained.

Sure enough, Charlie came through the door about ten seconds later. "Oh, hey kids. Sorry I was gone so long, Bells. The nurses here kept chatting me up. They wanted more information about the two of you."

"Small town gossip. There's nothing like it," I muttered under my breath. Edward just smiled at me with an amused expression.

Charlie kept talking without hearing what I said. "Anyway, they are ready to discharge you once this bag of fluids is empty. So where are you guys staying?"

"I have made all of the preparations for us to stay at my parents' house out in the forest. When Bella sent me home, I brought in all of our luggage and made sure there was plenty of food," Edward assured my dad.

Charlie clapped him on the back. "Just so long as you take care of her. I am the sheriff in there here parts," he laughed.

A nurse interrupted to check on me and start the checking out process. Less than an hour later and Edward and I were off to his house, and Charlie was going home to get some much needed sleep. Things for this vacation were starting to look up...


	11. If You Really Have to Ask

Disclaimer: Bella and Edward are characters from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight world. I only get to test drive them now and again.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said your house was in the forest. How much longer is this driveway?" I wondered as the car drove the winding path through the thick woods.

Edward's icy hand soothed my warm one. "Patience, Bella. The house is just around this curve," he assured me, and so it appeared. He slowed the Volvo into a clearing in front of this gorgeous, Victorian-style house. The façade gleamed a crisp white with an air of classic beauty that reminded me of Esme. I exhaled with amazement, and Edward chuckled as he parked the car in the empty, cavernous garage. "Alice and Esme stopped here on their way home to air everything out," he said as he opened my car door.

"That was really nice of them," I managed while Edward led me into the house. He wrapped a steadying hand around my waist. The living room was also a stark white, and the floors were wall-to-wall white carpeting. The furniture was modern, consisting of lots of glass and straight lines. Natural light poured in through the glass wall at the back of the room. The effect was breathtaking.

Edward kissed my neck and whispered, "Alice said you are very welcome. And yes, the wall is glass along the entire back of the house. We never had to hide while we were here."

My face must have betrayed the question unless Edward was lying about the mind-reading thing. "Your house is absolutely beautiful, Edward. Esme has great taste," I complimented knowing Alice would tell her what I had said.

I took a seat at the table in the kitchen. Edward kissed me sweetly on the lips and said, "No, this is our house for now."

My heart sped up from exhilaration at that thought. "Mr. Cullen, I hope this isn't a ploy to trick me into moving in with you."

Edward grinned at me from the stove. "Only if it works, Miss Swan." My favorite crooked smile adorned his perfect face.

"Well, since we are practically living together already anyway, we might as well make it official," I said, trying to ignore the delicious smells emanating from where Edward stood at the stove.

He served a mouth-watering dish of penne, grape tomatoes, leafy greens, and a light butter sauce with a tall glass of white wine. "Carlisle and Esme said we could stay here as long as we like. Unless, of course, you believe we are moving too fast, Bella."

I hastily swallowed a mouthful of pasta. "No, I think I'll keep you around. You are a really good cook," I half teased.

"Thank you. I have watched cooking shows before though food really has no appeal for me," Edward admitted. He quickly dried all of the dishes and put them away.

"You really stocked the house. Food, pots, pans, freshly laundered sheets too, I bet," I mused. With my bowl in hand, I got up and headed to the sink. Edward tried to take it, but I was determined to wash my own bowl. "I've got it. You cooked and cleaned all of the other dishes."

Edward pulled me close once the bowl and fork were tucked safely back in the cabinets. He stole a kiss before leaning his forehead against mine. "My family and I had to keep up appearances. Esme would go into town and buy food that we donated to shelters and food pantries. The pots and pans were props until you get here," Edward explained.

Being in this house gave me a great insight into how the Cullens lived. They tried to appear as human as possible, going against every part of their vampire nature. Against a blood thirst they abhorred. Such knowledge made me love this family and particularly this vampire in my arms even more. I caressed his lips softly with my own and wound my hands into his soft hair. Edward pulled me off of my feet by folding his arms around my waist to bring me closer. Intertwined with Edward like this felt perfectly natural.

My head started to spin, so I had to breathe. Edward smiled happily. "What did I do to deserve that?" he inquired.

"Thank you for being you. I love you just the way you are," I said lightly.

He gave a low chuckle. "Bella, I love you the way you are as well." His tone betrayed his amusement.

I slapped him playfully and extracted myself from his embrace. "You would say that, Edward. Now, are you going to show me the rest of the house?" I asked as I grabbed my half-empty glass of wine. I wasn't a big drinker, so I drank the wine in small sips.

"Come with me," Edward said courteously and took my hand to lead me up the wide staircase. The hallways were completely white as well, but the rooms varied in style. Esme and Carlisle's room had a soothing vibe in sky blues and sandy tans. A deep blood red slashed the walls in Rosalie and Emmett's room. Alice probably picked the subtle plum of the room she shared with Jasper. Then Edward brought me to Carlisle's office. It was gorgeous with walls of books and beautiful artwork, presumably originals.

We hadn't said much, and Edward dallied in the office, hesitant to go on. I couldn't tell if his reluctance was because of being nervous or not. "So I've seen everyone else's rooms, but what about yours? Isn't that where I'll be sleeping?" I inquired, hoping to encourage him.

Edward looked at me, and I could see the hint of anxiety hidden in his eyes. "If you wish. I already unpacked our suitcases, and the bathroom is across the hall. Here is our room," Edward said as he paused in front of the last door in the hallway before opening it for me.

The room was done in gold with thousands of CDs contained in racks along a couple of the walls. The fabric covering the bare walls probably concealed sound panels and speakers. Edward's love of music showed through, and I marveled at the rows and rows of CDs. "Wow, you have so much music," my voice was saturated with awe. "How do you organize them?"

Edward approached the wall slowly. "They are organized by year and then preference within that year. Classical is to the left, and it progresses to present-day on the right," he gestured as he spoke.

I nodded and turned to examine the expensive sound system. I moved on quickly and made a mental note not to get too close. It wasn't until I turned around that I saw the bed. This bed had a heavy, rod iron frame with roses and vines entwined around the posts. Obviously, such a bed didn't fit in with the décor at the room, so I knew it was exclusively for me. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Edward noted the expression on my face with a little anxiety. "Do you like it?"

I came close to him and put my arms around his neck. My head rested next to his motionless heart. "Yes, I do. Thank you" I murmured, and Edward just held me close. After a few moments, I wiped away the tears trailing down my face and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "Okay, I really need a shower. I feel gross."

"Well, you always look beautiful to me, Bella." Edward smiled softly. "However, the bathroom is just across the hall."

He left me, and I went across the hall to find a gorgeous bathroom. Esme had given it an artisan feel with rustic tiles and iron fixtures. The room was small, but I guess vampires really had little need for one. It was a prop now being used by the resident human, like the pots and pans downstairs.

The water got hot quickly, and the cascades felt good on my aching back. I had forgotten how uncomfortable hospital beds were. My strawberry shampoo comforted me, the relaxing scent of something familiar. Eager to get back to Edward, I nicked myself shaving, and a hiss escaped from my lips. I finished up quickly and bandaged my ankle knowing Edward would still smell the blood. I was dressed and downstairs in five minutes.

Edward sat on the couch and appeared to be reading. He looked up as I hit the landing, and I could tell he had been listening to me the whole time. "Where did you cut yourself?" he asked a little too nonchalantly when I sidled up next to him on the couch.

Sheepishly, I pulled up my pant leg to expose the small Band-aid on my ankle. A dark dot had already soaked through the pad in the middle. "I guess I got a little clumsy with the razor."

He reached down and kissed that spot. He clucked his tongue and admonished, "Only out of the hospital a few hours and injured again. Bella, you must really want to get away from me."

"Well, you are keeping me locked up in this lavish dungeon, feeding me gourmet meals, and giving me hot water for a shower. You are truly a horrible monster, Edward," I joked back. "Next, you are probably going to give me small gifts and tuck me into a soft bed."

"Torture isn't what it used to be. You are correct about the small gifts though," Edward sighed in mock despair and extricated a small box from his pocket. It was a small, velvet jewelry box that made my heart flutter. He wasn't going to … was he?

Edward settled the box in my palm. "Open it. It's something that belonged to my mother." Cautiously, I opened it and nestled inside was a clear heart. Its crisp facets gleamed with an inner light that displayed its endless depths. Edward picked it up and gently clasped the chain around my wrist. The heart was heavy, and I realized it was made of diamond not crystal.

"Edward, it is beautiful. I, I don't really know what to say…" I choked up as fresh tears coursed down my cheeks.

"Say you'll love me forever," he whispered in my ear as he wiped my tears away.

I kissed him and whispered back, "I will love you for all of forever." Edward kissed me, and all thoughts were driven from my head. I needed him. I needed to be close to him. My body melded to his, and no force of nature could pull us apart. My head swam in a sea of fuzziness, and then Edward wasn't there. I kept my eyes closed and pressed a warm arm to my warm forehead. When the dizziness and nausea wore off, I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. Edward perched stoically on the piano bench, his back toward me.

"Edward?" I asked while walking toward him. "Are you okay?" I put my hand on his shoulder, and he looked up with a tortured expression in his eyes.

"It was too much for me," he said in a voice that matched his grimace.

I ran my fingers through his bronzed hair. "That's okay. Edward, I understand. Please don't be upset with yourself," I soothed, nuzzling his head to my chest and kissing his hair.

"No, Bella. You can't understand. I could have killed you. It would be too easy."

I titled his face up to look at me. "You didn't kill me though. Focus less on the possibility and more on the fact that you haven't. In the time we have been together, you have never hurt me, and I don't think you will," I assured him. "Now, I'm going to go cook something and let you think about that. Maybe it will get through that hard vampire skull of yours."

I strode off into the kitchen, his eyes never leaving my back until I disappeared behind the wall. As I gathered ingredients for chicken tacos, I imagined his eyes boring holes in the wall, using his x-ray vision to see me. The chicken, onions, and peppers were finishing in the skillet when I heard the first few notes of music waft in from the living room.

Entranced, I floated out of the kitchen and landed on the piano bench next to Edward. His dexterous fingers danced nimbly over the ebony and ivory keys. The tone stayed sweet while the notes fluctuated up and down. The tempo picked up minutely like a dream coming to a climax. Towards the end, it slowed to a mere trickle almost like thoughts before falling into a deep sleep. Soothing and faintly familiar, the piece lured me into a sort of dream-state. I was barely aware of the song ending when I heard Edward say my name softly.

"Bella, you were right. I have been worrying too much about what I might do to hurt you. I am sorry. I promise I will never hurt you," he apologized and with a smile, I climbed into his lap and his arms.

"I know you won't, you silly vampire," I laughed and kissed his soft, sweet mouth. Edward smiled back, and I knew he had truly accepted what I had said. "Now, can I ask you what that song was? It was so beautiful."

He reached behind me and closed the lid on the keys. "I wrote it for you. It is your lullaby."

"You hummed it to me, to get me to sleep. I knew I had heard it before," I admitted, thinking back to the night I told Edward that I loved him the first time. "Thank you. I love it, and I love you." I kissed him sweetly, and he responded in kind.

Edward pulled away and cleared his throat. "Bella, your food is burning."

"Crap." I scrambled up and rushed to the kitchen. The skillet was smoking, and I could smell the charred chicken from the doorway. "Shoot. I guess I ruined that," I coughed as I scraped the blackened mass into the sink and ran the garbage disposal. I washed the dishes, and Edward dried and put them away.

Edward laughed and caught me in his arms while I rushed about in my distracted hurry. "Well, if you are still hungry, I had something planned for us."

"Okay. Is that why you let me burn my food?" I asked, knowing he had smelled the food when it had started to burn.

Edward grinned at me. "Maybe. Maybe I was distracted. I already had food prepared, so you will be fed," he promised. I liked it when his mood improved like this. His happiness caused my own. "Now, can I trust you to keep your eyes closed or must I blindfold you?"

My stomach shifted uncomfortably. "No, I promise to keep my eyes closed."

"Good. I'm going to run most of the way and just carry you," Edward informed me politely while leading me out into the backyard. The sun was below the tree line causing the clearing to be dark though night hadn't come just yet. I wondered how full the moon would be. Edward stopped at the edge of the forest, and I stared into its murky depths. No light penetrated the dense foliage. "Bella, are you ready?"

I nodded and climbed onto his back; my arms fastened tightly around his neck. I glanced briefly back at the brightly lit house before burying my face against the back of his neck. Suddenly, I felt Edward sprinting at top speed though I had no sense of what was flying past me. With little else to do, I mused over my time with Edward. I was only sure of one thing: that I didn't want to lose him.

Edward stopped, and I realized I had lost track of time. "Bella, we're here," Edward announced as he gently pulled me down and got my feet righted on steady ground. When I opened my eyes, I was astounded. Twilight was setting slowly, so the moon hung low over the canopy in the east. Edward had laid out a picnic in this large, elliptical clearing. Seasonal wildflowers adorned the grass, and the wind felt cool against my bare skin. "Wow, Edward. What is this? When did you have time to, to…" I fumbled for words. Everything was like a dream.

He motioned for me to sit down on the blanket before answering, "I set up while you were in the shower. I hope you like it." Edward began pulling food out of the basket and pouring wine into a crystal stem.

"This is wonderful," I said and received the stem of wine while Edward made me a gourmet sandwich. "What's the occasion?" I inquired nervously and sipped some of the wine.

"First, I want you to eat, and then we'll talk." Edward gave me this mammoth of a sandwich, and I ate it quickly, keeping my eyes on him. I finished, and we stored the dishes. Edward seemed to be in no hurry to talk. He pulled me close and nestled me against his chest. Playing with a strand of my hair, Edward trailed kisses down my neck. I shivered, partly from pleasure, partly from apprehension.

I wanted to say something, but Edward cut me off. "Bella, I want you to know how much I care about you. Before you, my life meant little. Now, you are everything to me. I love you more than anything. Bella, will you marry me?" Edward produced another velvet jewelry box, this one containing the most exquisite ring I had ever seen.

"Oh, Edward," I choked past the lump in my throat. He slipped this beautiful antique ring onto my finger, and I felt myself nod before I could form a logical reason to say no. Tears blurred my vision, and I looked into his beaming face. "Yes, but I have one condition," I paused to clear my throat. "You have to change me after we're married."

"Bella…" Edward seemed at a loss for words. "I don't know that I can," his expression went from delighted to tortured.

Grabbing his chin, I gently kissed his frowning mouth. "Edward, I trust you. I really think you can do this, but I'm willing to wait until you feel ready. Then we'll get married, okay?"

Edward's expression slowly cleared up as he thought over what I said. Once he had considered all possible solutions, he looked back at me. "That seems fair. I do want time to consult with Carlisle. Until then, I guess Alice gets extra time to plan the wedding."

I grimaced inwardly. "Knowing her, she probably already started. I'll only have to show up in a white dress." Suddenly, I felt exhausted, and I couldn't stifle a yawn.

"Since we have everything decided, why don't we go home? You need sleep." Edward stood and gathered me in his arms.

I glanced down at the remains of our romantic picnic. "What about the basket?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll come back for it while you're asleep," Edward said quietly. "Bella, I love you," he whispered before delicately kissing me on the lips.

"I love you, too, Edward," I murmured. The last thing I saw before drifting off was the glint of moonlight off my ring.

/

_As I descended the staircase, I could see more and more of our families smiling up at me. Charlie held my arm securely to keep me from tripping in my outrageous stilettos. I turned at the bottom of the stairs, and my breath escaped as I saw Edward standing up at the altar. My face felt ready to rip when my smile grew bigger._

_ With our hands locked together, I could see every ounce of love I would ever need reflected in Edward's topaz eyes…_

The muted sound of a door slamming shut pulled me out of my dream. In a cloud of fogginess, I heard Edward's movements through the house which didn't strike me as odd until I heard voices that didn't belong to him. Now wide awake, I listened quietly, hardly breathing, until I could pick out the low tones of Edward's speech. I managed to figure out that there were two other voices, one female, but they didn't sound like any of the Cullens.

I didn't dare get up or move at all. I tried to slow my breathing just to stay quieter. After what seemed like an eternity, I heard Edward show the strangers out the door. I waited and heard the door lock and saw metal shutters close off the glass wall at the back of the room. Then I called out in a low voice, "Edward?"

Within seconds, Edward had appeared, holding a small object to his ear. From the light in the hallway, I saw that it was a cell phone, and Edward was speaking rapidly and noiselessly into it. He motioned for me to stay quiet, and nervously, I obliged. He turned the light on, and I was scared to see the fearful expression on his face.

Edward snapped the phone shut and sat next to me with an exasperated sigh. "Now, Bella, I need you to stay calm for a few minutes while I explain what just happened." He paused, and I nodded my consent for him to finish. "The two voices downstairs belonged to a pair of nomadic vampires that were attracted to the bright lights. They smelled your scent, so I tried to convince them that I had a human housekeeper visit earlier to clean. I don't think they bought the story, but I locked up, and Alice will call if she…" he was interrupted by the ringer on his cell phone.

This next conversation was shorter and faster. "Edward, what's going on?" I whispered, wary of any eavesdroppers.

"We have to stay here. Alice and the rest of the family are on their way here. James and Victoria won't try anything until morning," Edward growled with his head in his hands.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned and buried my face in his shoulder. My mind filled with thoughts of the faceless James and Victoria.

A/N: Thanks for bearing with me, and I do hope to have this story finished with just a few more chapters. By the way, the get the feel for Bella's lullaby, I listened to the version on the _Twilight_ movie soundtrack.


	12. Bringing the Family Together

Disclaimer: Bella and Edward are figments of Stephenie Meyer's imagination. Too bad she couldn't control them.

For the next few hours, Edward and I clung to each other in anxious silence. Edward felt like a stone underneath me, only reacting with my minute shifts of weight. My heart leapt at every sound, and all thoughts of rest were driven from my head. Edward roused me out of this mindless trance by gently shaking me. "Bella, you need to eat." I wanted to protest but Edward shook his head resolutely and said, "No, I don't want you passing out again."

Quietly, I allowed him to lead me downstairs, and I ate whatever was on the plate before me. Edward briefly opened one of the shutters on the window to look outside. The blinding sunlight caused thousand of little sparkles all over Edward's skin which reminded me of the light glinting off of my engagement ring. The sight dazzled me enough to speak. "Edward, you're sparkling!" I exclaimed, forgetting about the strange vampires somewhere in the forest.

Edward turned and smiled faintly. "Do you now see why vampires don't venture into the sunlight very often? We would be rather noticeable walking down the street," he responded quietly.

Slowly, I rose to my feet and walked over to get a closer look at his skin. In the sunlight, his skin and diamond on my wrist looked identical. "Edward, you are beautiful," I mumbled, not caring if he heard or not.

"Bella, you are the beautiful one. I'm the sparkly monster who put you in danger," Edward growled in a fit of self-loathing. The shutter snapped close, and Edward quickly drew away from me. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I never should have brought you here."

I stepped in front of him and placed my hands on his chest. "No, Edward. You couldn't have known this would happen. We came here to be together. Please don't regret that," I pleaded. If Edward fell apart, I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

My pleas finally got Edward to stop and look at me. "Bella, I don't regret any part of that. By agreeing to marry me, you made me the happiest being, dead or alive. I am upset that something so joyous has turned into something potentially deadly. I am not entirely sure I can protect you, Bella. Right now, they have the upper hand."

That thought scared me more than I was willing to show. "What do we do until-" and I was silenced by one of Edward's fingers on my lips. He pointed towards the forest, and I understood that James and Victoria were out there and within hearing distance. I nodded, and he disappeared momentarily to retrieve a pen and some paper.

"They are in the woods right outside the clearing. They know you are here but not who you are. Just stay quiet until they leave. We're safe in here for now," Edward wrote in a matter of seconds.

I hastily scrawled back, "What do they want? What are they planning?"

"The male one, James, is a tracker. He wants to know why I'm hiding a human. His mate, Victoria, is just waiting for him to decide. She'll do whatever he wants," Edward wrote quickly.

"Will Alice tell us when he decides?" I asked.

"She will call if they aren't within hearing distance. She will text otherwise," he responded. The phone sat on the counter not far from his hand.

I scribbled slowly with thought, "So for now, we just wait?"

Edward nodded, his face betraying no emotion. I slumped back, lost in my own thoughts. James and Victoria had to know I wasn't just a housekeeper. A vampire wouldn't lock down a house for someone as simple as a housekeeper unless she was his lover. Edward's eyes weren't red, so they had to suspect that I wasn't a snack either. I just wasn't sure what this curiosity might cause.

The phone vibrated, jerking me back to the present. I guessed it was a text, so I stayed quiet knowing James and Victoria still lurked in the forest close to the house. Edward handed me the phone, so I could read Alice's message. It said, "They are going to try some scare tactics. Get Bella upstairs. We'll be there in an hour." Edward looked to me, and I nodded my consent. Faster than ever before, he snatched me up and stowed me safely in our room.

He whispered as low as possible in my ear, "Try not to shriek."

I nodded and buried my face in his chest. Edward held me close and stroked my hair. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping to shut everything out. Unfortunately, that didn't protect me from hearing the ominous scraping along the metal shutters on the first floor or the thumps on the front porch. A sudden banging almost caused a small scream to escape my lips.

"Edward, why don't you and your friend come out here to play? Later we'll go in for a snack," suggested a high pitched voice from outside. Hearing Victoria sent shivers up and down my spine. "You aren't being a very gracious host. A real host shares a meal with his guests," she continued trying to get a rise out of us.

Edward responded only by flipping open his cell phone and typing a message. He didn't send it but showed it to me, "I made this worse by locking down the house. This has become his most exciting game ever."

I erased his message and typed my own. It took me awhile, because my clumsy fingers weren't used to the number pad. Finally, it read, "What does he want?"

Edward's answer made my blood run cold, "You. He wants you, because I have made it so difficult to get to you. He is still planning right now." He hastily erased that and wrote another, "They still don't know about my family coming, so we have the advantage for now."

My mind moved sluggishly behind a fog. I nodded dimly and stared blankly at a wall. James, a vampire whom I had never met, wanted to kill me. This supernatural world Edward belonged to now became the stuff of grim, Old-World myths. Suddenly, I was the sympathetic heroine being stalked by a demonic specter from the Romantic period. Never once did I think about blaming Edward, I only worried about what he was thinking.

My throat was dry, so I could only manage a hoarse whisper, "Edward, what are you thinking about?"

"How to keep you safe," was his honest and brief answer.

A maniacal cackling sliced the air outside "You'll never be able to protect her from me," growled a male voice, presumably James. There was a thump on the roof dangerously close to our room, causing me to let out a muffled scream. Tentative steps started coming closer, so Edward took me and ran swiftly downstairs. Down on the couch, I could hear animalistic scraping along each side of the house. Victoria accompanied that with a low hissing of "human girl" as though taunting me to come out.

Edward moved quickly to check all of the doors and windows around the house. The heavy metal shutters appeared to be impenetrable, but the doors looked like flimsy pieces of plywood. Though after seeing the shutters, I had to suppose they were reinforced as well. Otherwise, Edward would be giving them more attention. Only moments later, Edward came back to sit next to me. Simultaneously, we reached out for each other seeking solace.

Minutes seemed to stretch into hours and days, and I had no idea how long we had before the other Cullens arrived. I only hoped that they would be here soon. All of a sudden, Edward sat up straighter and pulled his cell phone out again. "Alice and the rest of them are spread out in the woods, moving in towards the house. James and Victoria haven't noticed them yet," his typed message said.

The lump in my throat grew smaller and more manageable. For the first time that day, there seemed to be some hope. "No!" Edward growled and shoved me away. He sunk into a defensive crouch in front of the front door as a tremendous crash sent it flying across the room. I landed in a heap against the kitchen wall. My head thumped hard into the wall, and in my haze, I saw the silhouettes of two figures in the doorway.

Edward snarled and sidestepped to keep me from their view. "Now, now, Edward. You didn't really think you could keep your precious little human from us, did you?" taunted Victoria. My vision cleared, so I could see the deep maroon color of their irises. Though all three vampires were exhibiting animalistic postures, the differences between Edward and James and Victoria were apparent. The two nomadic vampires wore tattered clothes covered in dirt and leaves, and Victoria's violently orange hair was loose and wild. Their eyes had a feral quality, and every part of them exuded a sense of danger. I found myself offering up a silent prayer to whatever deity was listening.

James and Victoria came at Edward from two different sides. In a flurry of movements too fast for me to see, they fought, and I couldn't tell who was winning. Some seconds later and Victoria broke away to come towards me. Her eyes were sharp, and she bared her fangs trying to scare me. She succeeded; I was terrified.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. He tossed James aside and tackled Victoria. That left me open for James, which I assumed was the plan. Instinctively, I curled away from James who just grinned at me. Before I knew what was happening, James wrenched my arm to get me up, and I heard a bone crack. Pain flared white-hot in my wrist, and I felt a popping sensation in my shoulder.

"Bella, is it? Well, I guess for a human, you are rather attractive, but I'm more interested in how you taste. You smell wonderful." I froze as James smelled my neck and licked his lips. Pain and terror blinded me from everything but the sight of James's fangs approaching my skin. I felt the gentlest of grazes and passed out.

/

As I began to regain consciousness, I realized that my head was pounding. Vaguely, I could feel a pressure around my wrist, and I was aware of several people speaking around me. I opened my eyes, and I saw Edward, Alice, and Carlisle hovering over me. Carlisle was setting my wrist, and Alice was icing the bump on the back of my skull. Edward had my hand though he wasn't standing very close. "Carlisle, she's awake," Edward announced in a dead voice.

Carlisle finished splinting my wrist, and I found that all of my pain was gone. "There isn't any pain, so fine, I guess." My shoulder moved normally, and I was glad that someone relocated it while I was out. "What happened after I fainted?" I asked, glad to know that everyone seemed to be okay.

Alice decided to step in at this point. "We got here just as Edward was pulling James off of you. Victoria escaped while Emmett and Jasper got James. They are probably destroying him right now. Luckily, Edward got to James before he could bite you." She grinned widely at me, and I was glad that she would be my sister one day.

"Destroy him? How do you destroy a vampire?" I wondered in an attempt to take Edward's focus off my injuries. He kept staring without emotion at my broken wrist and the knot on my head. The blank expression on his face was frightening.

Edward didn't take the bait, so Carlisle answered, "First, a vampire has to be dismembered, and then the pieces must be burnt. We usually spread the ashes as well, just as a precaution. Emmett and Jasper should be nearly finished if they aren't already."

"They are finished. They will be back in a couple minutes," Edward added in a quiet voice. I looked up at him, but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Good. I need to speak with them. Just don't move that wrist too much, Bella," Carlisle said as he cleaned up the medical supplies. He smiled again and left quickly. Alice also evacuated with the excuse of needing to speak with Esme. I realized the house was empty, so the Cullens were giving us privacy for some reason. This couldn't be good.

Gently, I probed the bump on my head and found it was still tender. I hissed with pain, and that seemed to break Edward out of his trance. "Bella," he chastised and pressed the ice to the knot.

Using my good hand, I caressed his face. "Edward, please talk to me," I pleaded lightly. Edward's eyes finally met mine, and I could see how upset he was.

His jaw tightened before he tried to speak. "I keep imagining what would have happened if James had bitten you. He didn't want to just kill you," Edward practically snarled. "Bella, if they had not gotten here when they did, I might not be holding you now." Though he couldn't produce tears, Edward's body was wracked with silent sobs.

Seeing Edward this vulnerable cause something inside me to break. Tears poured down my face, and Edward held me as we sobbed together. Slowly, we both calmed down and just held each other in silence. He kissed the tears off my face before hungrily kissing my lips. I surrendered momentarily until my wrist sent pain shooting up my arm. "Ow," I complained lamely.

"Bella, how is this supposed to work? You are too delicate!" Edward exclaimed.

I sat back and took a deep breath before answering, "Edward, this thing with James and Victoria wasn't your fault, so you can't blame yourself." He tried interrupting, but I cut him off, "No. You were able to keep them from killing me. James didn't bite me, and I'm fine except for a broken wrist and a knot on my head."

Edward huffed in frustration. "He was so close, and Victoria is still out there. She will be back to try and kill you. She will kill you, because I killed him."

Vivid memories of those feral red eyes left no doubt in my mind of that statement. "You're right, but she'll come after me no matter what. Only you can protect me, and you can only do that if you're with me," I reasoned.

The cogs in Edward's head kept turning, trying to find a fault in my logic. "This still would not have happened if you hadn't been with me. I put you in danger," Edward insisted stubbornly.

"You couldn't have known that they were coming. Edward, you protected me the best you could, and I'm still alive. Sounds like a success to me," I reassured him. I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him.

Edward kissed my good hand and held it in his own. "Bella, I just can't stand the thought of losing you. Now, we need to find Victoria and end this."

"Good. We need to go now. Jasper tracked her as far as the Canadian border," Alice interrupted. She showed up suddenly and left just as quickly.

"Carlisle, Emmett, and I are going to follow Jasper and try to find Victoria. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice will stay here to protect you," Edward informed me as he got up. "Keep this," and he handed me his cell phone. "I'll call when we find her. I love you, Bella."

He kissed me softly and left. I called out quietly, "I love you too, Edward."

A few seconds passed, and Alice reappeared with Rosalie and Esme. She sported a huge grin that the matched the ones on Rosalie and Esme's faces. "So, who gets to be your maid of honor?" she asked gleefully.

That statement provoked me to laughter. Just that morning, Edward had been protecting me from two homicidal vampires. Now, we were talking about my wedding. "Is it safe to say that you've already planned my wedding, Alice?"

We all laughed again as she gave a not-so-guilty nod. "Well, I'll keep planning if you want me too…" Alice offered. She was so excited, and truthfully, I had no idea how to plan a wedding.

Her face lit up the moment I decided, "Sure, Alice. Just promise me that nothing will be pink or frilly."

Alice was shaking from excitement. "Absolutely, Bella. Nothing will be pink or frilly," she promised adamantly. "How do you feel about having the wedding here?"

I remembered my dream and smiled. "That would perfect. Is that okay, Esme?"

She just grinned happily at me before answering, "Of course, Bella. It would be my pleasure." Esme enveloped me in a motherly hug. "I've never seen Edward so happy. He really loves you, and I can tell that you really love him."

Such emotion brought tears to my eyes. "I really do. I just hate that he feels like its his fault that James and Victoria attacked us," I said, remembering how upset Edward was when he left.

"My brother is notoriously good at blaming himself for everything that happens. As soon as the boys find Victoria, he'll feel much better," Rosalie assured me.

"I hope you're right, Rosalie. Maybe he'll be better after we're married. He won't have to worry so much when I'm a vampire too," I mused.

Alice wasn't surprised when I said that, because she knew it was coming. Esme looked as though she expected it, so she was accepting. Only Rosalie acted shocked. She asked, "Bella, are you sure that's what you want?" Her voice was shaking a little.

Her concern shocked me quite a bit. "Yes, I do. I want to be with Edward forever, and that's the only way. Why do you ask, Rosalie?"

Rosalie spoke clearly, "This is not a life I would have picked for myself. I loved being human. I wanted to get married, have children, and grow old with the man I loved. Don't misunderstand me. I love Emmett, and I love my family. I just feel you should be given the chance to live."

Knowing she cared enough to say something made me feel sisterly affection for Rosalie. She had been popular and rich as a human, and she could have had that life she yearned for. "Rosalie, I understand and appreciate your concern, but this is what I want. Having children has never been very important to me, and I don't want to grow old and die if Edward can't. I want to live forever with Edward and you guys."

Esme then decided to voice her own concerns. "Bella, what about your parents? You won't be able to see them once you change, and they will die too," she reminded me.

I hadn't really though about Charlie and Renee. Esme was right. They would realized I was different when they saw me, and they would die eventually. If they thought I was dead, they would be crushed. I could try to keep up a long-distance relationship by phone, but they would wonder why I never visited. "I didn't think about that, but I'm sure we can come up with something that works. Besides, I'm not even sure when we're getting married. We have time to work all of the kinks out."

Alice's gaze became distant as she checked the future. "You and Edward have a few months to decide. Oh no, Edward's about to call," she predicted with a worried expression on her face.

Accordingly, the phone rang, and I answered immediately, "Edward?"

His silky voice came on the line, and he sounded upset. "We lost her, Bella. We're on our way back now. I'm so sorry."

"Edward, you guys did the best you could. Just come home quickly and save me from your crazy sister and her wedding plans," I joked lightly.

"I'll try, but she can be hard to beat. See you soon. I love you."

"And I love you, Edward," I said before we hung up.

I looked up, and Alice's eyes were unfocused again. "I don't see Victoria anywhere in the future. That doesn't mean she has given up, but she doesn't pose a threat for now," she said with some confidence. "I'll keep an eye out just in case she does pop back up," Alice assured me.

"She'll be back." I thought back to her wild, red eyes. "But she won't stop us from living. Alice, we have a wedding to plan."


	13. My Big Fat Vampire Wedding

Disclaimer: The whole Twilight universe does not belong to me, but I get custody of them every once in a while.

The next few months passed by with no sign of Victoria. Alice stayed busy by watching out for her and planning a wedding. She kept most of her plans to herself, so I was able to hang out with my new family. It surprised me how accepting they all were of me. Carlisle and Esme treated me like a daughter and didn't question that Edward and I shared a room. Emmett loved how human I was, and Rosalie tried to be nice though she didn't agree with my choice. Alice became my best friend and sister, but Jasper kept a polite distance.

Alice left it up to Edward and I to tell my parents about the wedding. A few days after the incident with James and Victoria, we drove over to Charlie's house. My dad had lived in the same house since he bought it with Renee before I was born. Ominously, Mother Nature decided to pick that day to rain cats and dogs. Edward pulled into the driveway behind Charlie's police cruiser. The tall trees flanking the house provided some relief from the downpour, but the incessant drumming on the roof did nothing to help my nerves.

"What happens if he tries to shoot you, but he doesn't see any blood?" I joked nervously. Though that scene seemed ridiculous, it kept playing over and over in my head.

Edward evidently found some humor in the thought, because he laughed musically. "Bella, don't be silly. Even Superman dodges bullets though they can't hurt him. Besides, Charlie really likes me," he reminded me with a smirk on his angelic face.

Somehow, that thought didn't reassure me. "Fine, but you get to tell him," I huffed. Always the gentleman, Edward opened my door for me and held the umbrella over me as we walked up to the porch. The green squishing under my shoes made me long for the sandy beaches of L.A. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door as Edward shook out the umbrella and propped it up on the porch.

"I'm coming," Charlie called from inside. I heard him fumbling from the living room to the door before opening it. "Hey, you two. Come in. Come in out of this rain," he invited and opened the door wider to let us in. "Go ahead and sit in the living room. Can I get either of you anything?"

Edward and I both answered in the negative. We sat on the couch opposite Charlie's recliner and lapsed into a rather awkward silence. Finally, I broke the quiet to ask Charlie about work. "Catch any bad guys lately, Dad?"

Charlie laughed a little. "No, though I did hear reports of a couple cars tearing through town a few days ago. One was reportedly a black Mercedes, and the other was a big Jeep." I looked quickly at Edward to gauge his reaction. His face was carefully arranged to look politely engaged, and he wouldn't look down at me. "The person who called it in said it looked as though they were heading out of town, so we didn't pursue," Charlie finished up. "Anyway, how are you feeling, Bella? You look better than you did a few days ago at the hospital."

I grinned to show him that I felt healthy. "I feel much better. Edward has been so good at reminding me to eat and keep hydrated," I assured Charlie. Edward grinned back at me and kissed me on the forehead. He tightened his arm around my shoulder, and Charlie just coughed a little and turned away.

"That's good. So what brings you kids down here, especially on such a stormy day?" Charlie inquired knowing we hadn't come to just chat.

When I hesitated, Edward stepped in. "Well, sir. Bella and I have some news for you," Edward began. Visibly, Charlie's hand tightened on the chair, and his jaw clenched. Despite that, Edward continued, "Bella agreed to marry me, and we would like to have your blessing."

Charlie was still tensed up, so I could tell he wasn't exactly a happy father. Finally, he said, "This seems rather sudden. What's the rush?" He looked anxiously at me, and I couldn't understand what the look meant.

Edward's mouth twitched minutely, so I guessed that whatever Charlie was thinking was amusing. "Dad, Edward and I love each other. We're going to stay together, so we decided to make it official. I know how much you like Edward, and Renee likes him too." Edward gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and I looked up at his smiling face. Suddenly, I wasn't afraid, and I really hoped he would approve.

Charlie slouched back in his chair and paused to think for a few minutes. "Well," he said slowly, "are you guys sure that this is the right decision?"

Again, Edward's mouth twitched as he tried to suppress a smile. We looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Absolutely."

"I guess I can't fight that. Okay, I give you kids my blessing," Charlie consented with a smile. "Besides, Renee is the one you should worry about," he chuckled.

My face blanched with the reminder. "Yeah, we're flying out tomorrow to tell her in person."

"Have fun with that. You two better get home and pack then." The three of us rose and started walked towards the door. Charlie and Edward shook warmly, and I gave him a hug. "I'm happy for you, Bells," he whispered in my ear.

"Thank you, Dad. I love you," and I walked out before remembering something and turning back. "Oh, and Alice will visit soon to talk about tuxedos. She's our wedding planner," I explained.

Charlie just nodded with a little embarrassment and waved us out. We got safely, (and dryly), into the car before I asked Edward, "Why were you smirking in there?"

Edward backed out of the driveway and sped away with another smirk on his face. "I'm sorry, but your father's thoughts were amusing. He thought…" he trailed off.

"He thought what?" Sometimes Edward's mind-reading was infuriating, especially when he was dragging out the explanation.

"Well," Edward paused. "He thought you were pregnant," he laughed. The look on my face made him laugh even more. I was completely bewildered, because that thought never crossed my mind. "Bella, why else would we hurry into marriage? To Charlie, the only logical explanation is that you are pregnant. That idea isn't exactly outlandish," he reasoned once his laughter died down.

It did make sense though the concept was still foreign. "What kind of person does he think I am? Even if you were human and we were sleeping together, I think we would have the sense to use some from of contraception," I responded.

Edward laughed some more. "Bella, even if it was vampire me, I would probably use something. Knowing our luck, we would probably end up conceiving a sort of vampire-human hybrid. It would be too risky," he said half-joking.

"Probably," I admitted. "So we have one parent down and one more to go. I hope you are ready for Renee," I warned.

He laced his fingers through mine and kissed the back of my hand. "Just be prepared for her believing you to be pregnant as well," he chuckled, and we arrived me home to pack for the next day.

/

Alice booked us the flight for the next day, because the sky over Renee's house was cloudy for a change. Her and Phil picked us up from the airport, and Renee gushed all the way back to the house about how glad she was that I was okay. Charlie had called her while I was in the hospital, but she hadn't been convinced of my recovery until she saw me for herself. Of course, my splinted wrist hadn't escaped her notice, so she was bothering me about it as well.

"Mom, I promise. I just fell down a few porch stairs. It isn't a big deal," I reassured her for the tenth time as we walked into her house. The official story was that I fell off of a porch and broke my wrist when I tried to catch myself. I had done it before, so the lie was pretty believable.

My mom smiled her worried smile and directed us back to the room we stayed in the last time. "Well, go ahead and settle in while Phil goes and picks up dinner. I hope Thai is okay with both of you." She scurried off before we could give her our opinion either way.

Since we were really only staying the night, we didn't really have anything to unpack. I mostly spent the time trying not to hyperventilate. Edward chuckled and started massaging my shoulders as we sat on the bed. Slowly, I began to release the tension. Edward kissed my neck and whispered, "Relax, Bella. Renee will be fine with us getting married. Charlie gave us his blessing, and she will give hers as well."

His cold hands and icy breath caused all of my tension to melt away. I readily assented, "If you are so sure, then I guess I trust you."

"Good." Edward mumbled before leaving a trail of kisses up my neck to my ear. He teased my earlobe causing a small giggle to escape my lips. I glanced up at the partially open door expecting to see Renee, but she wasn't there. "Don't worry. She's preoccupied at the moment," Edward informed me.

I turned my head, and he captured my lips with his own. His hungry kisses reminded me of all the cuddling we had done since the James and Victoria incident. Being so far away from Forks made that event seem like a distant memory. Unfortunately, we didn't have time to get into much, because the Thai restaurant was just up the street.

The four of us made it through dinner with light banter. Edward was an expert at making it seem as though he was eating. I wasn't sure where the food was disappearing to, but he was able to fool Phil and Renee. Soon, we were just sitting in the living room with glasses of chilled wine. Edward abstained by saying he didn't drink.

Phil and Edward were discussing the merits of various baseball teams while Renee and I pretended to listen. Soon enough, Renee asked the main question, "So why are you two here so soon? You guys just left a week ago to spend some time in Forks. Did it really bore you that quickly?"

I giggled a little into my glass. Forks most definitely had not turned out to be boring. "No, we just kind of have some news for you," I began. I looked to Edward who smiled and encouraged me to continue. "Edward and I are getting married," I exclaimed hastily.

The look of shock on Renee's face was priceless. Her mouth dropped open, and she nearly lost her glass of zinfandel. "Are you guys serious?" she asked in a state of absolute bewilderment.

Edward and I looked at each other, smiled, and nodded. "Yes, Mom. Edward proposed a few days ago." I beamed and showed her my engagement ring.

She grabbed my hand for a closer look. "This ring is beautiful. Where did you get it, Edward?"

His answer surprised me. "It belonged to my mother," he answered with no trace of sadness. I knew he meant his human mother, and I was honored. The ring became infinitely more precious in my eyes. "We already talked to Charlie, and he gave us his blessing. We would like yours as well."

"When are you planning on setting the date?" Renee inquired after relinquishing my hand. We told her a date that was just a couple months away. "So soon? Bella, is there something else you'd like to tell me?" I could tell her mind had come to the same conclusion as Charlie's.

Like a teenager, I felt like rolling my eyes. "No, Mom. I'm not pregnant. In fact, Edward and I are waiting until after we're married," I assured her.

"I'm sorry, Bella. This wedding thing just seems so sudden," she offered as an apology.

Edward decided to help at this point. "Renee, Bella and I are just so in love that we don't see a reason to wait a long time."

That explanation caused Renee to light up like a happy mother. "I can tell that you two really are in love. I don't want to mess with that, so I assure you, you two have all my blessings."

She gave me a big hug, and Phil slapped Edward on the back in congratulations. For the rest of the night, we all kicked back and discussed wedding stuff. Before heading off to bed, we invited them to stay with us for the couple of weeks leading up to the wedding. The next day, Edward and I were back in Forks, ready to do whatever Alice needed us to do.

/

Before I knew it, the day of our wedding arrived. The day before, Edward's sibling succeeded in keeping us apart. Emmett and Jasper took Edward out hunting as their form of a bachelor's party. I ended up going shopping with Alice and Rosalie. They decided that my wardrobe was insufficient for a honeymoon in Alaska. Of course, they dragged me to a lingerie store first and forced me to buy some things I thought Edward would like. After running me all over Seattle, us girls settled in for facials and girl time. I wouldn't get to see Edward until I saw him at the altar.

I woke up really early that morning just as the clouds above the forest were lightening with the sunrise. Instinctively, I reached over to where Edward usually stayed and found he wasn't there. It took me a minute, but I remembered that I was getting married. Suddenly, I became giddy though that feeling soon gave way to anxiety. I just laid in bed for a few minutes trying to remember how to breathe.

Renee came in with a breakfast tray once the sun seemed to be fully risen. "Good morning, Bella. Are you feeling excited?" she asked excitedly. Her and Phil had been staying at the house for about a week, and she absolutely loved Edward and his family.

I looked at the food, but my stomach did not feel stable. "Not really. I have butterflies," I admitted honestly. "Thanks for breakfast, but I'm too nervous to eat."

Renee rubbed my arm with understanding. "That's perfectly normal, Sweetie. Trust me. Alice isn't going to let anything go wrong today," she reminded me.

I thought of the near frenzy Alice had been in lately trying to make everything perfect. Alice had been such a great wedding planner, and I was so glad she was going to be my sister. "I know she isn't, but what if Edward comes to his senses?" I asked fully aware he was somewhere in the house listening.

"Oh, Bella. You don't really mean that," Renee admonished lightly. She realized I was mostly kidding.

I grinned sheepishly. "Maybe just a little." My mood had definitely picked up. "Thanks, Mom. So how much time do I have before Alice and Rosalie come and attack me?" I wondered.

As if on cue, the two vampires in question barged into the room, their arms laden with an arsenal of beauty supplies. "Sorry, Bella, but this is for your own good," Alice apologized with a huge smile on her face. "Now try to eat something while we turn this room into a beauty parlor." They exaggerate the set-up process while Renee kissed my forehead and left the room. I had barely touched my fork when the room ended up brilliantly lit by a large mirror surrounded by light bulbs.

Once I had taken a few bites, I realized how ravenous I was and quickly emptied the tray. "I suppose you want me to get in the shower first, right?" I asked as I got out of bed and threw on my robe.

"Yep. All of the stuff we want you to use is already in the shower across the hall. Chop chop!" Rosalie hurried me across the hall to the bathroom.

I showered quickly, and the strawberry scent of my shampoo soothed the rest of my frazzled nerves. Shaving wasn't necessary, because Rose and Alice waxed practically every inch of my body the day before. (Luckily, they were gentler than the cosmetologists on that dating show.) Alice was waiting for me outside the door while I quickly brushed my teeth. She hurried me back to the makeshift dressing room.

Alice and Rose had already finished their own hair and make-up, and they, of course, looked perfect. I just hoped I could look at least half that good. They sat me back in a chair, and I surrendered to their expert hands. My mind wandered, and I thought of Edward and our quick romance. Though I had never been too keen on marriage, I was truly glad I was going to marry Edward. About a month ago, Edward said he would change me, but we had to wait until we got to Alaska. Once I was a vampire, none of the Cullens could safely set foot anywhere in Forks or the surrounding forest. Esme was a little sad to leave this house behind, but she was more than happy to gain me as her daughter.

I'm not sure how much time passed before Alice pulled me out of the chair and led me over to the bed. Her and Rose had laid my dress out, and its beauty was still breathtaking. Alice had it made to look like wedding dresses from Edward's youth. There were delicate touches of lace and pearls stitched into the embroidery. It was fitted to all of my curves, and the ivory hue of the fabric didn't wash me out. Basically, I stepped into the dress, and Rose zipped me in. Alice strapped me into a pair of dangerous stilettos. Then they just stood in front of me with stunned looks on their faces.

"You guys made me look hideous, didn't you?" I jokingly accused.

Alice shook her head. She took me by the shoulders and turned me towards the mirror. "No, Bella. You look absolutely beautiful."

The mirror showed this gorgeous woman in a white dress. It took me a moment to realize that she was me. "Wow, you two did a wonderful job. Thank you so much." I hugged each of them in turn and tried to stop the tears threatening to spill over. "Sorry. I'm about to ruin my make-up," I sniffled.

"Don't worry, Bella. All of your make-up is waterproof," Rosalie informed me while handing me a tissue. "Though don't cry too much or Edward will charge in here wondering what we're doing to you."

That provoked a small giggle out of me. "That's true. He is really protective," I called a little louder hoping Edward would get the hint. Somewhere down below, I heard Emmett's loud guffaw. That caused all three of us to giggle uncontrollably. "So how much time do I have left as a single woman?"

"The ceremony starts in about an hour. Rose and I are going to finish getting ready, so we will leave you to your parents," Alice said. They excused themselves, and Charlie and Renee came in. They had the same looks of awe on their faces that Rose and Alice had earlier.

Renee came up and gave me a quick hug, taking care not to wrinkle my dress. "Bella, honey. You look amazing!" Tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't believe my baby is getting married," she sniffled. She dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "Okay, Sweetheart. I'd better get downstairs. They're about to start." Renee kissed my cheek and hurried out the door leaving Charlie and I alone.

"Bells, you really do look beautiful," Charlie complimented. "Edward is a lucky man."

Tears threatened to spill again. "Thanks, Dad." I kissed him on the cheek. Both of us stood together in a comfortable silence while we waited for Alice to come back in.

She came in a few minutes later dressed impeccably in a dark blue dress. The color scheme was dark blue and a burnished gold. Her bouquet was full of red roses that accented the dress beautifully. "Okay, we're ready to line up. Charlie, you and Bella go to the back of the line," she directed us.

Emmett whistled as I passed, and Jasper nodded politely at me. They looked debonair in their black tuxedos with dark blue vests. I took Charlie's arm, and the wedding march started. Rosalie and Emmett descended the stairs first followed closely by Alice and Jasper. I paused to take a deep breath, and then we headed down the stairs. Charlie had a firm grip on my arm, so I never stumbled in those deadly shoes. The room came into view, full of family and friends. My breath hitched in my throat as I took Edward in. He looked so handsome in his tux, and his face was brilliantly lit with a huge smile. My heart started pounding erratically in my chest.

Up at the altar, Charlie kissed my cheek and handed me off into Edward's capable hands. The ceremony was a blur, because I was lost in Edward's topaz eyes. At some point, we both said "I do" and exchanged rings. Finally, the minister pronounced us as man and wife, and Edward eagerly took me in his arms and kissed me. It was our first kisses as a married couple, and it couldn't have been more perfect. "I love you," Edward whispered against my lips. He then scooped me up in his arms and walked out into the backyard.

The day was still young, but the clouds had darkened to a stormy blue. Alice had assured me that it wouldn't rain, so the reception was set up in the clearing. Tables were scattered about in an area next to the dance floor Alice had installed. Lights strung up in the trees provided a nice twilight twinkling. The guests began filing out and approaching Edward and I to congratulate us. We talked to some of my college friends, and I introduced Edward to Charlie's friends from the police department. He in turn introduced me to the Denali clan. They were all especially beautiful, and they greeted us warmly. All of the Cullens were soon moving back there, so I was happy to meet our neighbors.

Luckily, I had insisted upon a small wedding, so the line of guests soon disappeared. The band started up, and Edward led me onto the dance floor for our first dance. He lifted me so that my feet were on his, and we began to slowly waltz in time to the music. "Bella, there are not enough words to describe how beautiful you are," Edward murmured lovingly in my ear.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, you look pretty dashing yourself. Alice has great taste," I muttered back. "I can't believe we're actually married!"

Edward laughed pleasantly. "Believe it, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered before kissing me hungrily.

"Now, now. Save that for the honeymoon," Emmett warned us as he and Rosalie twirled past. Edward and I broke apart and laughed at the interruption. We passed the rest of the reception glued to each other. We danced, laughed, and smile for whatever camera was pointed in our direction.

We left a few hours later in Edward's car with cans dangling off the bumper. Our suitcases were in the back, and we had changed into regular clothes for our drive up to Alaska. Edward and I reveled in each other's company while he sped through Canada into Alaska and on to Denali. As a wedding present, Carlisle and Esme bought us a cabin not far from the Cullens' house. Darkness was falling as we got there and settled in for a pretty spectacular wedding night.

A/N: This chapter turned out very different from what I had originally intended. It went from being a wedding to illustrating the family bonds present in Bella's life. Honestly, I like it better this way.


	14. Don't Fear the Reaper

Disclaimer: Oh, Bella and Edward, if only you were mine…

Edward and I had already spent an amazing week shacked up in our cabin together. Married life was great, and I had never been so happy. No one bothered us, and we forgot all about the outside world. The rest of the Cullens weren't due back for another week. They were busy packing up the house in Forks to ship up to Alaska.

Today was the day Edward had promised he would change me, and I was pretty excited, albeit a little nervous. We had talked it over, and I realized I didn't want to cut my parents out of my life entirely. I would call Charlie and Renee somewhat regularly, and I would make excuses for not coming and visiting. It helped that Edward and I never gave either of them an address. That way, we wouldn't get any surprise visits. Hopefully, our plan would work for a couple decades.

Edward woke me up with a small smile. "Good morning, beautiful. Do you want some breakfast?" He kissed my lips lightly then each of my eyelids.

I sighed with pleasure. "Sure. What are you making for my last meal?" I joked. Edward's face darkened for a fraction of a second. "Edward, don't be sad," I soothed and stroked his face with my fingertips. His icy skin seemed colder than usual.

"I can try, but I will miss some things about you being human. Like I will miss your warmth, the color of your eyes, and despite everything, the smell of your blood," Edward admitted. He kissed my neck, and his lips left paths of warmth along my collarbone.

I giggled and took his lips with my own. I teased him for a few minutes before pulling away. "Okay, you've stalled for long enough. You may lose all of that, but you get me forever in exchange. Forever is a long time to do whatever we want with each other," I reminded him.

Finally, Edward grinned that sexy crooked grin. "Just as long as you don't get tired of me after a couple hundred years."

"Never," I vowed and kissed him one last time before finally getting out of bed. "So do I get to choose my last meal? Death row inmates have that privilege," I pointed out.

Edward rose from the bed as well and came over to massage my shoulders. "Okay, Bella. What would you like?" he asked then lifted my hair to kiss the back of my neck.

"Behave yourself," I giggled. For a moment, I considered food options, but I couldn't pick out just one thing. "Hmmm. Surprise me, Edward," I responded. "Meanwhile, I'm going to get in the shower."

He smirked. "Do you want some company?" Edward offered mischievously.

"Thank you but no. I actually want to wash up." He grinned at me and headed off in the direction of the kitchen. Once in the shower, I took a little extra time. This would be the last time hot water would make a difference. All of these thoughts did sadden me to an extent. I could never see either of my parents again. For the next few months, I couldn't be around anyone but my vampire family. However, Edward was worth it. I would literally get to spend forever with the man I loved above all else. I would still get to speak to my parents on the phone, and I never really fit in with regular humans anyway.

Though it was freezing outside, the cabin was nice and toasty, so I didn't bother with drying my hair. I changed into comfortable sweats, because there was no reason to look cute. Besides, I had no idea how long the change would take. The cabin was filled with delicious smells though I couldn't identify what Edward was making. "Smells good, Edward. What is it?" I inquired as he stood at the stove. I tried to look over his shoulder, but Edward turned to block my view.

"It isn't done yet. Now go into the living room, and I'll surprise you when it's ready," he assured me. I pretended to pout a little bit, and I came up to whisper in his ear. My hands roamed in his hair, and I pressed my body close to his. Edward realized what I was doing and would have none of it. "No, Bella. You won't get an answer that way."

"Fine. I guess I'll go and see if there's anything good on TV." I frowned and stalked off into the living room. Flipping through hundreds of channels just made me bored. Nothing interested me even slightly. Randomly, I settled on a horror flick with vampires. Each shriek made me wonder more and more about being a vampire. The ones in the movie were grotesque and mindless. They were even more animalistic than James and Victoria.

"I hope that hasn't affected your appetite," Edward called from the doorway. He had a covered tray in his hands.

I rubbed my hands together and licked my lips. "Nope. I'm still starving," I declared, and I really was. My stomach was growling angrily.

"Good." Edward laid the tray on the table and lifted the lid. He revealed a steaming stack of chocolate chip pancakes. They looked and smelled amazing.

I stuffed a forkful in my mouth. The pancakes tasted like heaven. "Wow, these are great. Chocolate was definitely the perfect way to go," I complimented.

"I hoped you would see it that way. Now eat while I wash up," and he disappeared momentarily to was h the dishes. I ate as much as I could, but they were so rich that I couldn't finish the whole stack. Edward reappeared and grabbed the tray and plate. "Had enough?" he asked looking at the partially filled plate.

I nodded and said, "Yep. I'm stuffed." Edward smiled and disappeared again. He was back quickly, and he scooped me up as he sat down. I curled into his lap and kissed him sweetly. "Thank you for breakfast. I really enjoyed it."

"You are welcome," Edward whispered against my lips. His lips descended hungrily onto mine, and I melted in his arms. The icy touch of his hands on my back sent a tingling sensation through my body. My hands traced the rock-hard contours of his chest. Any thoughts I had grew fuzzy around the edges, but I eagerly pressed on. I pulled away only once oxygen was a much needed commodity.

"I love you, Edward," I breathed with my forehead against his.

He brushed my nose with his. "I love you, Bella."

I leaned my head against his chest, and we just sat in companionable silence for a while. Edward stroked my back absently, and I played with the buttons on his shirt. Part of me wished we could stay in this moment forever. Finally, I cleared my throat, and reminded him, "Edward, you have a promise to keep."

He took a deep breath and answered sadly," I know, Bella. Are you sure you are really ready for this?"

I took a moment to think of how I really felt. Butterflies had taken up residence in my stomach, but they formed from excitement rather than fear. "I honestly don't fear death. It will allow me to be with you for all of eternity," I answered truthfully.

Edward accepted my answer with a pensive nod. He got up and carried me back to the bedroom. Quietly and gently, he laid me on the bed before going over to a cabinet and extracting a vial and syringe. "Remember, this is just to deaden the pain and put you to sleep," he said as he filled the syringe. "Hopefully, this will ease the burning sensation you will feel."

We had gone over the procedure before, so the needle didn't really worry me. "We can hope," I echoed. I smiled faintly and nodded for him to continue.

Expertly, he located a vein and gently injected the fluid. Drowsiness came on quickly, but I could feel Edward's lips brush mine softly. His head was firm in mine, and I heard him say that he loved me. His beautiful face floated away as blackness covered my vision. The last sensation I had was a slight pressure on my wrist before everything faded into nothing.

/

EPOV

When Bella finally seemed to be unconscious, I quickly bit each wrist and ankle, then I bit her neck and a spot close to her heart. I hoped that if the venom spread throughout her body quickly then the change would be faster. It helped that she wasn't suffering from any injuries or diseases, because then the venom didn't have to fix any problems before it could kill her. Thinking those last two words caused me physical pain. I had just signed Bella's death warrant. Her beautiful heart was going to stop beating, because I was too weak to say no to her demands.

I pushed those morbid thoughts away to try and focus on the positive. Bella had said repeatedly that she wanted to be like me, so that we could be together forever. This way, I didn't have to deal with her eventual mortality and end my own life. That action would cause my family much grief, and I loved them too much to want to hurt them. This was the only course of action that made everyone pretty happy. Sure Bella had to sacrifice time with her parents, but that didn't seem to bother her as much as I thought it would. Making her a vampire did ensure that we could be together for all of eternity.

Unfortunately, that assurance did not seem to reconcile the fact that I was taking Bella's soul. She was so good and pure that I felt like even more of a monster. Perhaps Carlisle was correct in believing that merely becoming a vampire did not cause us to lose our souls. I sincerely hoped that was the case for Bella.

My musings were interrupted by the unwelcome vibrating of my cell phone. I flipped it open, and Alice's voice came immediately on the line. She uttered only one word, "Victoria."

"No!" I roared and tossed the cell phone aside. Suddenly, I heard Victoria crash through the front door. She stood in the doorway of the bedroom only a second later. "Victoria," I snarled.

She flashed each one of her deadly teeth in a smirk. From her thoughts, I gathered that she was alone, and she knew I was as well. "Edward, and your precious Bella," she spat once she took a look at the bed behind me. "You made this too easy for me. Luckily for her, death won't be painful this way, though you'll be in agony as I make you watch."

The violent thoughts created in her mind infuriated me more. I sprang instinctively and caught her arm. Victoria twisted around to kick me in the chest and wrenched her arm from my grasp. She feinted to the right, but I saw it in her mind and blocked her on the left. That move surprised her, because she still didn't know about my ability to read minds. She couldn't get past me, and her failed attempts only angered her. She tried taunting to get me to lose my concentration.

"I'll suck her dry and rip her into pieces in front of you. If you're nice, I might share a few scraps with you." Her taunting only strengthened my resolve that she would not get past me and hurt the woman I loved. This would end now.

I fainted to her right, and Victoria fell for it. My first bite allowed me to wrench her arm off. Her expression turned to one of fear, and I ripped her head clean off. Dismantling the rest of her body was easy work. I dumped the pieces in a secluded part of the woods and quickly made a bonfire out of surrounding timber. Victoria's body exuded a pungently sweet odor as it burned to a fine ash. That I took and spread over half of Alaska. Victoria would never bother Bella and I again.

For the next few hours, I mutely watched over Bella's still form. She didn't move or make a sound. Either the anesthesia worked or Bella was just really strong. At this point, I could believe either. I found a weird sense of solace in the fact that Victoria was dead. Her and James demonstrated just how fragile Bella was as a human. With Bella as a vampire, I could really be me, and I wouldn't have to worry about her as much. Bella wouldn't be nearly as fragile. In fact, she would be stronger than me for a while. I might have to worry about her hurting me if she wasn't careful. That thought actually made me feel like laughing. It was an insane response, but it was also oddly comforting.

Though Alice saw my defeat of Victoria, her and the rest of the family came to Alaska anyway. They arrived a few hours later, and Alice was the first to hug me. "Bella will be so proud of you!" she exclaimed. She showed me a vision of a Bella with red eyes hugging me excitedly. The thought cheered me up fractionally. "And I don't foresee any other problems," Alice predicted firmly.

"I truly hope not especially now that Victoria is dead," I sighed with relief. All of my other sibling congratulated me in their own ways. Emmett practically mauled me; Jasper shook my hand. Rosalie smiled and nodded from where she stood with Emmett. Her thoughts were pleasant, so I knew she cared. Esme hugged me and kissed my cheek like a proud but worried mother. Respectfully, they left Carlisle and I alone on the pretext of going to prepare the house.

"Son, I think you did what was necessary," Carlisle said after he hugged me. Though he had hoped killing wouldn't be required, he knew that in this case it was.

Carlisle's approval really helped. "Thank you, Carlisle. I didn't relish in killing her, but to protect Bella, I would do it again," I assured him.

He nodded in agreement. _I would do the same for Esme._ "Bella's a lucky girl. How is she doing?"

I led him to the bedroom where Bella lay deathly still. "I think the anesthesia was a good idea. It put her out before I bit her, and she hasn't moved or made any noise since," I pondered aloud.

We listened to Bella's quickening heartbeat. "I'd say she has another couple hours before the change is complete," he estimated while considering the other changes he had witnessed. "The others took much longer, I believe, because the venom had to heal their bodies. Bella was in perfect health."

"That's what I thought. I just hope she won't wake up and hate me for turning her into a monster." Both of our thoughts turned to Rosalie. Until Emmett came along, she pretty much hated us for making her a vampire.

"No, Bella loves you more than life itself. She actually chose this life unlike the rest of us. She will be happy, and you will be too." _Changing Esme was one of the best decisions I ever made, Edward._

Carlisle left me alone to think about that. Esme never once regretted Carlisle changing her. They were still blissfully happy after almost ninety years. Bella did ask for this. Rosalie tried to change her mind, but Bella was confident in her decision. We had discussed it extensively the night I finally consented. About a month after I had proposed, I took Bella back to the clearing for another romantic dinner. Carlisle and I had been talking about ways to improve the changing process, and I was feeling better about doing it. I just wanted to make sure Bella knew what she was choosing.

_Bella finished eating, and I quickly stored everything back in the familiar picnic basket. I settled on my side and pulled her close to my chest. I pondered how to start a conversation when Bella seemed to read my mind and asked, "Edward, have you considered changing me yet?"_

"_Actually, Bella, I brought you out here so we could talk about that. Carlisle and I talked, but I want to make sure that you understand your choice," I answered honestly._

"_I want you, Edward. As time goes on, I will grow older, and I will die one day. Your solution is to kill yourself, and I don't want that. Becoming a vampire is the only way to stop all of that," she reasoned._

_Though her logic made sense, I struggled with the idea of taking her life and her soul. "Bella, though you may not agree, I see vampires as unnatural. We are designed to hunt and kill humans. We are designed to be monsters. You are so pure that I would feel like even more of a monster by taking your life."_

_Bella surprised me by laughing and kissing me gently. "Do you consider Carlisle to be a monster?" she asked._

"_No," I answered hesitantly._

"_Carlisle changed four people, including you. Do you hate him for it?" I shook my head and realized where she was taking this. "Well, I don't consider you a monster, and I want you to change me. I'm prepared to leave everything else behind for you," Bella vowed._

_I sighed. "You won't be able to see your parents ever again, and we'll never be able to come back to Forks safely. Are you prepared to handle that?" I insisted hoping she would see the sense in what I was trying to tell her._

_Bella just nodded as an immediate reaction. "It will be hard, but we can get through it together," she said with absolute conviction. I could only admire her and her determination._

"_I guess you've defended your choice adequately," I conceded._

_She playfully pushed my shoulder. "So this was just a test?" she asked sounding a little upset._

"_Bella, I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting yourself into," I responded frankly._

"_Now that you've seen that I'm serious, have you come to a decision?" she countered not seeming angry or upset in any way. Anger would have been an appropriate response to my little game. Bella still managed to surprise me._

_Her answers allayed some of my fears. "Carlisle and I have been discussing ways to make the change somewhat easier. I am almost positive I can do it without a problem," I consented, and Bella's face lit up._

Thinking of Bella's beautiful response brought a smile to my lips. It still amazed me that she chose me over every other human on the planet. I was a vampire who could only promise her an immortal future full of cloudy days and eternal nights. None of that mattered to Bella.

She still hadn't moved, and I couldn't read her thoughts to see what was going on in her head. Her ability to block me from her mind didn't seem to be wavering as she got closer to death. Her heart was beating feverishly, and I knew it would soon stop. I wasn't sure how I would feel when that moment finally came.

I didn't have long to ponder that question when Bella went into cardiac arrest. Immediately, I jumped up and rushed over to her. It was agonizing to listen to Bella's heart stop and feel her breath leave her lungs for the last time. Seconds later, her eyes opened, and I was almost shocked by the familiar red of her irises.

"Edward?" she asked in a voice that sounded like a choir of bells. It wasn't the voice I was used to, but it was still distinctly Bella. Her body had also changed. She was still slender, but her features seemed to be more angular with more definition. She was still curvy but more in a carved way. She was different, but she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever beheld.

"Hello, love. How are you feeling?" Almost too quick for me to see, Bella had sat up and reached a hand to my face. Her fingertips weren't as soft as before. Like mine, her skin was like marble though her touch was light. It was comforting to know that I wouldn't be able to break her in her current condition.

Bella's expression betrayed her fascination with all of these new sensations. "Everything is so clear. I see colors I can't even describe. Your face is much more beautiful than I could have ever seen before. This is so amazing," she gushed in a contemplative tone.

"You will grow accustomed to it. Do you want to see what you look like now?" I offered.

Her brow furrowed as she considered that proposition. "I'm sure my eyes are red, and I'm probably as heartbreakingly beautiful as you are now," Bella surmised correctly.

I laughed lightly. "Bella, you've always been beautiful," I said honestly as I led her to the bathroom. Curiously, she approached the mirror and examined every inch of her appearance. Bella didn't flinch from the sight of her crimson eyes, and she searched for the birthmark that used to be on her lower back. Not a single blemish adorned her entire body.

"Well, this is different," Bella finally said after a few minutes in front of the mirror. "I should probably put on better fitting clothes." The baggy sweats had become slightly more baggy, so she hurried to our room and changed. Her sense of smell finally picked up. "There were other people in this room. What happened?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Victoria came here while you were changing," I admitted.

An expression of fear passed quickly over Bella's face. "She did? What happened?" She came over and put her arms around my waist. Her sweet, icy breath fanned over my face, and I had to concentrate on her question.

"She came to kill you, so I killed her. Her ashes are scattered all over Alaska right now." That thought still brought me no joy, but having Bella in my arms kept me from dwelling on it.

"Oh, Edward," Bella sighed with a smile on her face as she pressed herself closer. Her strength was apparent as she tightened her grip. Finally, I was really very glad that Bella was mine forever. Changing her had been a really good idea.

A/N: I really struggled with how to write this chapter which is why it took a few extra days to write. This foray into Edward's mind is brief, because the next chapter will be from Bella's perspective. Sadly, the next chapter will be the last.


	15. Thirty Minutes of Fame

Disclaimer: I have borrowed Edward and Bella from Stephenie Meyer for the last time in this story.

A few months later and the whole Cullen brood was gathered in the main house waiting for our episode to air. We had just gotten back from a family hunting trip. Eyes were light, and moods were high. My own eyes were transitioning to a more golden hue, and I knew it wouldn't take much longer. Acclimating to vampire life hadn't been difficult, and Edward was a really patient teacher. Alice constantly came over to talk, and we would gab for hours about random things. Jasper warmed up, because it was easier for him to be around me if I didn't have blood coursing through my veins. I kept beating Emmett in wrestling matches as I was temporarily stronger than him. The whole family thought that was pretty amusing.

Despite all of that, Edward and I spent a lot of time together. The family respected that we were still in our newlywed phase, so they let us spend lots of alone time in our cabin. Married life was much better than I ever thought. Edward seemed so much happier now that I was a vampire. He could really be himself around me though I sometimes had to be careful. We really had great times together.

Alice called us the week before to tell us about the episode, and then we decided to make it a family night. Emmett sat in the armchair with Rosalie in his lap. Carlisle and Esme sat nestled on a loveseat. Edward and I were on the couch next to Jasper. Alice was perched on the arm next to her husband. The volume was low, but we all heard the opening jingle clearly.

We laughed appreciatively at Mike Newton. Emmett and Edward told us great stories about his awkwardness with girls back in high school. Alice laughed at the memory of Mike saying dirty things to me and my grossed out response. We all ignored Jacob and his reminders of Forks. At the end, everyone applauded my choice while Edward and I snuggled closer.

"I think I made a good choice, don't you?" I asked Edward with a huge smile on my face. Edward nodded his agreement and lightly kissed me. "A very good choice indeed," I breathed while our faces stayed close together.

Emmett made gagging noises from the armchair, and Rosalie hit him playfully. She started whispering in his ear, and he carried her off to their room. Edward and I took that as our cue to leave. The other vampires were caught up in their own spouses, so we stole off with little notice back to our own cabin.

Hours later, and Edward and I were watching the sun rise over the forest. The sunlight glinted off our skins and threw tiny discs of light all over the walls. I laid on his chest, and he was running his hand lightly up and down my spine. A sigh of contentment came from my throat, and Edward's face cracked into a peaceful smile. "What is it, love?" he asked in a gentle and loving tone.

"Nothing. I just love you a lot," I murmured and kissed his full lips. His arms encircled my waist and pulled me closer. Six months ago, and Edward would have been fighting to restrain himself. Now, there was no hesitation, and kisses could go on indefinitely. Vampires didn't need to breathe.

Suddenly, the cell phone vibrated, interrupting a great opportunity. Edward growled but snatched the phone and flicked it open. "This better be good, Alice," he intoned clearly.

"Edward," Alice said, her voice clear to me over the line. "You and Bella need to come to the house immediately." Her tone betrayed a sense of alarm that worried me slightly. In seconds, I was out of bed and fully dressed.

"We'll be right there," Edward assured her before snapping the phone shut. He was also ready in a matter of seconds. Then we were off.

Going from the cabin to the frosty Alaskan air registered in my brain, but the air temperature didn't matter much. The cold didn't affect me, so I supposed the hear wouldn't either. Edward and I ran as fast as we could to the house, and I felt neither tired nor sweaty nor breathless. The entire Cullen family was gathered in the dining room around the large table. I could tell by their calm faces that none of them knew what was up. Only Alice's face contained an expression of deep concern. Edward and I took the two remaining seats, and Alice began.

"I had a vision," she started, but most of us had already guessed that part. "The Volturi are coming here," she announced, and everyone in the room started in some way.

Carlisle cut through the din with his authoritative voice. "Why are the Volturi coming?" he asked in a calm tone. He seemed to be the calmest apart from me, but I had no idea why everyone else was so upset.

All other noise subsided to hear Alice's answer. "They just saw the show, and now they are coming to exact justice. As they see it, we broke the rules," she responded.

"Who's coming?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Aro, Marcus, and Caius are bringing Felix, Demetri, Jane, and Alec," Alice said. No one on that list of names sounded familiar.

Emmett whistled. "Wow, they are bringing out the big guns. How long do we have?" he inquired with his arm clamped around Rosalie's waist.

"Two days. They are going to go to the house in Forks first. When they don't find us, they will come here. Aro hasn't decided what our fate is yet, so all we can do is wait." Alice then sat down, and we all stayed silent, contemplating our situation. I was still more confused than ever, but I realized this was serious. Edward just sat stoically in the seat next to me. I rubbed his arm, and that seemed to revive him a little.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I never explained who the Volturi are," he apologized. I shook my head and indicated for him to continue. "The Volturi act a sort of ruling coven for the vampire world. Aro, Marcus, and Caius are the head, and the rest are part of the guard. Each of them have interesting powers, and they are selective about who they admit into the guard," Edward spoke quickly. Luckily, another perk of being a vampire was a perfect memory.

"What kind of powers do they have?" I asked, adding my own question to the mix.

Carlisle answered this question. "Aro can read every thought you've ever had, but he has to touch you to do it. Marcus can see relationship bonds between people. Felix is brutishly strong, and Demetri tracks people be feeling their minds. He can track anyone, making him even more deadly than James. The twins, Jane and Alec, are the worst. Jane causes excruciating pain with her mind, and Alec can numb all of your senses. Jane is Aro's particular favorite, and she delights in her job."

"What happens if they rule against us?" came my timid question. Something told me the Volturi didn't have a vampire prison hidden somewhere.

"They will kill us," Edward said. His voice betrayed no emotion.

"Why? What rule did we break?" I asked knowing how naïve I probably sounded.

"Really, there is only one rule," Edward began. "You can't tell humans about our existence."

I ran over every possibility in my head. "None of you told any humans anything. Edward only told me, but he changed me. Will they punish us for that?" Edward did break the rule, but he fixed that. I was a vampire now, so the secret was still safe.

"Probably not, but they might consider our TV experience as a sort of exposure. They might reason that since we went on TV once, that we might do it again. Another appearance could be dangerous to our world," Alice explained.

"So, they just have to see that I'm a vampire, and we have to assure them that TV was a one time deal, and they will hopefully leave us alone?" I clarified. All around the table came a series of nods. "Is there a fair chance that they will rule in our favor?"

Again, the family deferred to Carlisle for an answer. "Caius will likely vote against us, because he prefers to just dispose of any potential threat. Marcus will side with Aro. Aro really makes most of the decisions, and he tries to be fair. He will at least listen to our argument."

Aro didn't sound so bad, but I had learned not to underestimate any vampires. "So what do we do until they get here?" I wondered. All I wanted to do was spend as much time as possible with the vampire I loved.

"I want to train you in how to fight. Just in case anything happens," Edward told me. He turned to Jasper, who was sitting on his other side. "Will you help me, Jasper?" Jasper gave a firm but short nod. "Does anyone else want to join?" he asked looking around the table.

Emmett perked up at the thought of fighting. "I would love to help teach Bella a thing or two," he assented gleefully. Everyone else around the table seemed interested in joining as well. We all headed to a clearing not for from the house.

The rest of us sat down while Edward and Jasper stood a little farther away towards the center of the clearing. The sun shone brightly though it was still low in the sky, so each of us glittered like a multi-faceted diamond. "Newborns tend to go for the easy kill. Bella, don't go for the first opportunity you see," Jasper instructed. He and Edward sank into defensive crouches, and I watched how Jasper went immediately for Edward's throat. Honestly, I would have done it, but then I saw how easily Edward deflected that and got Jasper's throat instead. Any experienced vampire would have easily killed me.

"Instead, keep them fighting to try and gauge their fighting style. Find their weakness and utilized it to take them out," Jasper continued as a part of his instruction. Edward began to fight faster than I could ever imagine was possible. As a human, I never would have been able to follow it, but now I was able to track every detail. Jasper tended to make split-second decisions in order to thwart Edward's mind reading. All of those scars covering his body glinted as he lunged and side-stepped around Edward. Out of curiosity, I had asked Edward once, and he told me about Jasper and his job training a newborn army for a number of years. That's why Edward entrusted my training to him.

Jasper fought with much experience, but Edward finally got him, probably due to the mind reading. Edward shot me a small grin, and I grinned back with approval. "Do you think you are ready to try, Bella?" Jasper asked me once Edward had let go of his neck.

Nervously, I nodded and got up. I thought I would be fighting him, but he backed off. Edward and I stood alone on the practice field. Edward smiled before twisting his facial features into a blank mask. I put myself into a hunting frame of mind and cleared my thoughts of everything else. Edward lunged for my shoulder, but I twisted around him and propelled him away from me. Before he could turn around, I grabbed hi arm and pulled him to face me. I tried to kick his chest, but he quickly turned and grabbed both of my arms and spun me. Suddenly, I used my strength to flip him over onto the ground. I was then able to crouch on his chest, and I pushed his chin up to expose his vulnerable neck. I kissed it, and then looked back up in his face. "I win," I announced with a big grin on my face.

Like a good sport, he smiled back, and I allowed him to get up. Applause rang out from our seated audience. "Good job, Bella," Jasper commented. He looked very pleased.

Emmett was the loudest spectator. "Finally! Someone who can beat Edward!" he exclaimed. "My turn!" Edward sat down, and Emmett took his place. His sheer bulk was intimidating, and I knew he was amazingly strong. Emmett had strength to rival mine as a newborn. He cracked his knuckles and smirked at me. I pushed my fear away and waited for his attack.

He came at my like a grizzly bear, charging at full speed. I jumped up and stepped on his head as he passed. I turned in mid-air to land on my feet facing him. He pivoted back to grab my arm, and my foot connected with his face. He stumbled back a little, but he still had my arm, so he yanked me with him. I grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. He pulled me over his shoulder, showing that his shoulder was double-jointed. Emmett twisted my arms around me, but I surprised him by pushing off of him with all of my strength. He fell back and let go of my arms. I pinned his shoulders with my knees and reached down to signify a kill.

More applause came from the audience, and Edward was beaming at me. I let Emmett up, and that smirk still hadn't left his face. "I'll get you next time, Bella," he swore. He clapped me a high five before rejoining his wife on the ground. Over the next few hours, I took turns fighting and watching others fight. Jasper taught me some really good techniques, and I managed to win a good share of the fights. I expected to be exhausted, but I was more hungry than anything else.

Edward must have noticed the increased redness of my eyes. "Come on, Bella. Let's go hunting." We took off through the forest while the rest of the Cullens headed for the house. I quickly satiated my thirst with some of the native wildlife, and we went back to our cabin. Silently, Edward and I watched the sun go down. We sat in the dark just holding onto each other.

"How does Carlisle know so much about the Volturi?" I asked, breaking the deafening silence. All of the quiet left me to my thoughts which weren't pleasant. I couldn't help but imagine some menacing vampires tearing apart all of my family. The thought of Edward dying made me feel like crying for the first time since I became a vampire.

"He stayed with them for a number of years before coming to the United States. Carlisle finally left, because he couldn't accept their lifestyle," Edward answered. By lifestyle, I knew he meant that they fed on humans.

"Have you met them before?" I inquired. Edward shook his head. "Do you think they will rule against us?"

He kissed my hair. "I have no idea, Bella," Edward muttered. He couldn't hide the anguish in his voice. I cried out, and he held me. In desperation, I kissed his lips, and he responded hungrily. For several hours, we lost ourselves in each other.

We spent the next day training and spending time with the family. The rest of the Cullens fought expertly, and under Jasper's tutelage, I became much better. Night approached, and each of us wanted to be alone with our mates. No one knew if we would survive past tomorrow. Edward and I gave into a desperate passion. In the hours leading up to dawn, we just held each other and waited for Alice to call. She called at dawn, and we were there a couple minutes later to wait.

"They will be here in about ten minutes. Shall we meet them at the clearing?" Alice asked, her eyes were distant as she watched out futures.

Carlisle stood up. "Aro and Caius will favor the neutral ground," he announced, and that was our cue to go. We all rose and followed him to the clearing. I could hear them for some minutes before they finally appeared at the edge of the clearing.

Aro and Marcus had darker hair, and their features showed that they once had olive complexions. Caius was fairer. I only recognized them, because Edward named each as they appeared. Aro took points and the others fell in behind him. I guessed Felix was the huge brute of a vampire, and Demetri was the dark one next to him. The twins looked really young. Jane's red eyes were cold as she surveyed us. She stood next to her equally cold brother, Alec. They hung close to Aro, and he evidently preferred them. The guard sparkled like regular vampires, but the Volturi only gave off a faint shimmer. Their skin looked older, almost powdery.

"Carlisle, my friend. I see you've been expecting us," Aro greeted jovially. He surveyed all of us with a smile on his face, and his eyes lit up when his gaze landed on me. "Ah, I see congratulations are in order."

"Yes, Aro. Bella has joined our family. She is one of us now," Carlisle assured him. His tone was light, and it conveyed his respect for them. "To what honor do we owe this visit, gentlemen?" Carlisle asked.

Aro laughed. "We saw a rather spectacular performance your family gave on television. You should understand how dangerous that could be for our world," Aro informed us. Edward stiffened by my side in response to whatever Aro was thinking.

"We have no intentions of doing anything like that again. Edward found Bella, so we have no reason to go on TV again," Carlisle reasoned.

"Since Bella is now a vampire, we can forgive that offense," Aro dismissed that charge.

Caius interrupted at this point. "However, your family exposed yourselves on national television. Anyone could get curious about your appearances or how the romance between Edward and Bella is shaping up," he sneered as us. His disapproval was apparent, and I knew he would decide against us.

"I can personally assure that none of us will do that again," Alice said, and she walked forward. She approached Aro, but Jane jumped in between them.

Aro seemed intrigued. "No, Jane. I want to see what Alice has to offer," he said, and Jane moved reluctantly aside. Alice stepped toward Aro and extended her hand. In my peripheral vision, I could see Jasper stiffen up as if preparing to attack. Emmett discreetly held him back. Aro took her hand, and a satisfied look came on his face. "Fantastic, my dear. You have quite a gift," he said after about a minute. "I could have use for you in the guard. Would you be interested?"

Alice rejoined the family. "No, thank you. I would rather stay with my family." She took Jasper's hand, and he visibly relaxed.

"And Edward has the ability to read minds without being restricted by touch," he mused. "Your gift would also be useful. I don't suppose I could persuade you to join me either, could I?" Edward answered in the negative. "No, well, I'm more interested in Bella's gift right now," Aro admitted.

Edward grew rigid beside me. "No, I can't read her thoughts," he answered Aro's unspoken question. I put my hand on his arm, hoping that it might calm him down some.

"Bella, I would like to test your powers if that is acceptable to you," Aro spoke aloud to me. Everything in Edward's demeanor cried out against it, but I timidly stepped forward. It took everything in me not to recoil from the touch of Aro's papery skin. I stood there for a couple minutes as Aro's face grew more amused. "I cannot read her mind either. Not a single peep. How fascinating. I would, however, like to try one more test. Jane?"

An evil grin split her face as she turned to me. Edward sprang in front of me, and I remembered what her power was. She said, "Pain," and panic took me over. Before her power could take hold of his mind. I felt something like an elastic band extend from my mind and encompass Edward. He turned to me with a look of wonder as Jane's face grew darker with the extra effort. "Bella?" Edward asked with this tone of complete awe. All I could concentrate on was keeping Edward safe from that evil bitch.

"That's enough, Jane. I've seen what I wanted," Aro announced. Jane ceased and moved aside with a pronounced frown. I felt that elastic band snap back inside my own head. Edward was still looking at me with a huge expression of shock on his face. "Bella, you seem to have some sort of a mental shield that I believe you can project onto other people. No doubt, Edward was just able to hear your thoughts for the first time. There is definitely a place on the guard for you."

I took Edward by the arm, and we rejoined the family. "I respectfully will have to decline your offer. My family is too important to me," I said and beamed at my husband.

"Fair enough. We shall now confer and decide your fate." Aro, Marcus and Caius moved behind the guard. Aro took each of their hands, and they discussed the situation silently. Only Edward and Alice had any idea of what they were thinking. They deliberated for a few minutes, and I watched Edward's face for any sign of their final decision. Suddenly, his face became cheerful, and Alice lit up as well. The trio came forward, and Aro took point again. "Given Bella's status as a vampire and Alice's evidence of no future offenses, we have decided to drop the charges against your family. We will not be visiting again any time soon," he announced to everyone's happiness.

They left as quickly as they came, though Jane sent me one last evil look as she followed the others out. I didn't care, because I was so excited that everyone was safe and alive. We all hugged each other and celebrated a little, but soon we broke off into our own couples. Each of us just needed some time with our spouses since we had all feared his or her loss. Edward and I got back to our cabin, and he had that look of wonder on his face again.

"Bella, how did you do that earlier? I could hear everything you thought," he said, and his tone betrayed all of his awe.

Honestly, I was just as astounded as him. "I don't really know. All I could think about was protecting you from Jane. It felt like a rubber band extended from my mind to cover yours," I described as best I could.

"It was amazing. Your thoughts rang out so clearly," Edward breathed. He tried to say something more, but all words just evaded him. "Do you think you could do it again?" he inquired. His expression was so joyful that I couldn't say no.

We sat down on the couch, and I took both of his hands. I looked in his beautiful topaz eyes and concentrated on that image of a rubber band. Slowly but surely, I felt that band expand from my mind and work its way over to Edward. I thought of him and how much I loved him. Edward's face became ecstatic, and I couldn't help reaching over and kissing his beautiful lips. I reveled in the experience to show Edward how amazing it was. He responded with this great energy. It was the best kiss I had ever had.

With James and Victoria and the Volturi behind us, the eternal future ahead of Edward and I seemed to be so much brighter. We had all of eternity to love and be with each other. The Cullens were such a tight-knit family that we would never be lonely. Edward was the love of my human and immortal lives, and with my newfound power, we could have so many more intimate experiences. I couldn't wait for every moment of our eternity.

The End

A/N: Well, this is it. The story is finally over. I have spent two years working on this story, and the ending has left me with a great sense of relief. I have loved every minute of writing this story, and I hope all of you have enjoyed the final product. Thanks to all of you who have faithfully read this story since the beginning, and I hope all of you who read this will leave me a review!


End file.
